New Adventures of the New Generation
by Archerygrl1992
Summary: Kathleena comes from a muggle family and must accept her place as a witch. On her way to Hogwarts, she becomes friends with James Potter and her adventure of being a witch starts, but not without some problems.
1. The Letter

**The Letter**

Kathleena was the typical 11 year old. She was happy and growing up into a young lady. She was out with her older and younger sister at the park playing on the swings like nothing was going on. Her older sister, Charlotte, told her and her younger sister, Lydia, that it was time to go home for dinner. The three girls walked together back to their house a few blocks away chatting about the upcoming school year.

When they arrived home, Kathleena's parents said that she had received a letter in the mail. Kathleena's ice blue eyes stared at the emerald green ink on the front of the envelope. She wondered what it could possibly be for, but she opened the envelope and stared at the letter inside. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"What is it for dear?" Her mother asked.

"It says I got accepted to a special school. It says that I am a witch and that I am to report to platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. It also tells me where I am to get all of my supplies," Kathleena said.

"Oh, come on Leena, you really expect us to believe that you are a witch?" Charlotte said rolling her eyes.

"Well, let me at least read the letter, honey," her mother said.

Her parents read over the letter for what felt like an eternity before they spoke.

"Do you really want to go? I mean, it seems like it is a real thing, but are you sure that you would want to go. You might not have a normal life again. It also tells us that since you are from a non-magical family, that you cannot tell people who you are for the sheer fact of people not believing you," her father said.

"I want to go. I mean, I can make friends at this school, hopefully, since Lotte ruined my chances of ever being normal at my school that I am at now," Kathleena glared at her older sister.

"Whatever you say, Leena, it's not my fault that I am popular with everyone there and they know you as being somewhat of a loner," Charlotte said.

"I think it's awesome, Leena!" Lydia chirped in.

"Thanks, are you okay with me going?" Kathleena asked her parents.

"Well, I guess we can let you go and if things don't go well, we can take you out. Please be careful honey," her mother said.

With that, Kathleena was officially going to a new school especially for witches and wizards. Her heart was pounding as she was packing all of her items in her trunk. She went to Diagon Alley a few days before her departure and got all of her items. Her owl was sitting in its cage and her wand was placed in its box. She was going to start a new adventure for her and she was now on her way to the train station. She knew that there was no Platform 9 ¾ but she needed to find out where it was.

"You sure, you will be okay?" Her mother asked worried. She has been fretting over the decision for weeks of letting her little girl go to school away from her family.

"I'll be fine mum," Kathleena said pushing her cart. She noticed a large family walking towards Platform 9 and Platform 10 with some of the same items that she had on her cart.

"Remember to write, dear. I know that your father and Charlotte didn't come, but they were busy with stuff. I'll see you for Christmas."

"Bye Mum, Bye Lydia!" Kathleena said as she hugged her mother and sister. She moved towards the family that was walking towards the platform. She went up to the woman and asked, "Could you help me find Platform 9 ¾?"

"Why sure dear. You just run straight ahead at the wall between Platform 9 and 10. Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you though…" Kathleena started.

"Mrs. Potter"

"Thank you Mrs. Potter!"

Kathleena took off towards the wall between the platforms and then she realized that she was on a completely new platform.

"Oh, good, you made it through okay," Mrs. Potter said when she noticed the girl on the other side, completely confused as to what to do.

"Yeah, I guess I have to get my things on the train," Kathleena said.

"Don't fret about it. I'll have my husband do it for you. We are sending our first son off today too. What's your name deary?"

"Katleena Jacobs."

"Nice to meet you, this is my son Albus and my daughter Lily. My other son James is with my husband Harry," she said pointing over to her husband who was in conversation with another man.

"Hello, Aunt Ginny!" A chorus of voices said.

"Hello children! All ready to go off to Hogwarts!" Ginny said.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, oh Harry, could you help get these on too. Her parents aren't here to help her," Ginny said when he got over to her.

Kathleena stared at all the kids standing there. She couldn't tell if they were going with her or not. Her eyes followed around for a little bit till she noticed a boy with silver/blond hair heading to the train. The boy looked at the family standing there and then to Kathleena. She knew that she didn't look like the others around her and knew that she stuck out like a sore thumb with her eyes and her blond hair.

"Well you all should get on the train before it leaves without you!" Ginny said snapping Kathleena out of her trance.

"Bye, Mum, Dad!" A boy said from next to her.

"Bye, James, be good now. No trouble," Harry told his son.

"No promises, Dad."

Kathleena was about to get on the train when she heard Ginny call for her. She turned around and got her attention.

"Be good now, and if you are in the same house as James here, please make sure he stays out of trouble. Have fun deary," Ginny said to her and gave her a small hug.

Kathleena was happy that there was someone there to give her a little guidance on this side of the platform. She walked down the compartment of the train and found the boy that she assumed as James. He was sitting alone, but she figured that more people would start showing up into the compartment soon, considering that there were so many people who said hi to his mom earlier.

"Can I sit here?" Kathleena asked.

"Sure," he said.

"My name is Kathleena, but you can call me Leena."

"James Potter"

"Nice to meet you," Kathleena said staring out the window.

The two sat in silence till the door opened to reveal an older man and a young woman.

"Hey Teddy, Victorie," James said when they came into the compartment.

"Hey James, and you must be new. I'm Teddy Lupin and this is Victorie Weasley," Teddy said.

"Kathleena Jacobs but call me Leena," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Victorie said.

Time passed and Teddy suggested that they get changed into their robes since they will be there soon. Kathleena and Victorie went to the restroom to change into their robes and she noticed that Victorie had left, so she went back on her own to the compartment. While on her way, she ran into someone in the hall. Her eyes noticed that it was the same boy that she saw getting on the train earlier in the day.

"Sorry," Kathleena said.

"You better be," he said.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. So get off of your high and mighty pedestal."

"Have a little bite now don't we."

"Take the apology and go back to where you came from," Kathleena said walking back to the compartment where James, Teddy and Victorie were at. When she entered, there was another person waiting in there for them.

"Hello, I'm Fred Weasley. Sorry I didn't meet you before, but I was busy pulling a few pranks on people," Fred said.

"Yeah and we caught you before you did something really bad. Fred, I was told by your father to make sure you didn't do anything too bad. It's worse enough that you are best mates with James and will probably end up in the same house as him," Teddy sighed.

"House?" Kathleena asked.

"Yeah, there are four houses at Hogwarts. They are based on certain qualities in a person. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," Teddy said.

"Oh, so what are you and Victorie?"

"We are both in Gryffindor. She almost ended up in Ravenclaw if I remember."

"And I would have been fine either way," Victorie said.

The train lurched to a stop and people started getting off the train. There she noticed again the boy that she bumped into on the train.

"Hey James, who is he? He keeps on staring over here," Kathleena said.

"Oh, that's Scorpius Malfoy. It's best that you stay away from him. He's up to no good," James said.

Kathleena picked up the pace and went over to a large man waiting for the first years. She followed him and got in the boat and sat there staring at the size of the school she was going to attend. Her mind went to Lydia and how much she would want to come here one day, if she could.


	2. The Sorting

**Hey, sorry I didn't put anything in the beginning of the last chapter. I was kinda in a rush with getting it posted. But, I hope you like it. This was in my head for a while now and I wanted to get it written out before it leaves. I'll try and update as much as I can, but I am going to be working about 40 hours a week and traveling a few times to school to visit people and waiting for the arrival of my little nephew!**

**I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns everything except my own people**

**The Sorting**

Kathleena stood next to James and Fred as they stood outside of the Great Hall. She felt her heart pounding as she was standing there. From this moment, she knew that it would determine her whole life. The doors opened and the students walked into the the hall and stood before the hat. Professor Longbottom stood by the hat and started calling names out to be sorted.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Longbottom called.

He walked up and before the hat was on his head it called out, "Slytherin!"

Kathleena saw James roll his eyes at the calling. More names were called and it was time for James to go up there.

"Gryffindor!"

Then Fred got sorted into the same house. Kathleena was getting nervous. She noticed that she would be pretty much alone if she went anywhere else.

"Kathleena Jacobs!" Professor Longbottom called.

She got to that stool and sat on the chair for what felt like eternity. She felt the hat sit on her head and start talking to her in her head.

_Hm You are very interesting. You would do well anywhere, but I fell a sense of bravery and cunning. _

_I want to show my people who I truly am. I want to show everyone that I am not timid like I seem._

_Well I know exactly where to place you._

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed out to the hall.

Kathleena let out a small sigh in her head and then she got up and walked over to James and Fred.

"Nice! Welcome to the greatest house ever!" Fred said.

"Thanks, I can't believe that this is actually happening," Kathleena said.

Fred and James stared at her for a moment.

"Well, I assume my family is not like yours. My parents and sisters are normal. I have no clue if there is a word for that," Kathleena said getting some food onto her plate.

"They call them muggles. They are non-magical people," Teddy said.

"Oh, I see. So that's why my family is acting strange."

"Strange?" James asked.

"Well, I assume that I am the first one in my family to be a witch. My father and older sister have been pretty hostile towards me going away to school. My mother and younger sister have been supportive in the matter," Kathleena said eating some food.

As the feast came to a close, Kathleena walked back to the dormitory with James and Fred. In the distance, she noticed Scorpius walking with the rest of his class down to his dormitories. She kept on walking, but she saw something in him that she didn't see before. It was almost a jealousy factor that she was with James and Fred, rather than him.

When she got to the common room, she found out why she was getting that look. Most of the Gryffindors were mostly not like her. She was pale, blond hair that looked like it glowed, and ice blue eyes that pierced anyone that she looked at. Most of the them looked like Fred or James. Later she realized that they were related to a lot of them, but she immediately felt like she didn't fit in like she thought.

She got to her room and started putting stuff away. Suddenly she got a wave of home sickness. She really wanted to be with her sister and her mom right now, but she wanted to prove her sister and father that she was meant to be here.

"Hey, I'm Natalie!" One of her roommates said.

"I'm Ali. She's my twin sister," the other one said.

"I hope you are okay with me getting you mixed up for the first few weeks," Kathleena said looking at the twin sisters. "I'm Leena."

"Awesome!" The twins said.

"I'm Evelyn," the last girl said. Kathleena noticed that she looked like her a little with her light hair and eyes. She started to feel a little better about herself at that moment.

The girls sat up most of the night talking about everything about their classes and what they were going to do. Kathleena realized that things weren't going to be too bad, but she realized that she just needed to open up and face life like it really is. Her mind was racing forward to what would happen to her when she was done, but her mind snapped her right back to the present.

"Well, I guess we should be getting some rest as of now," Evelyn said noticing that it was later than they all thought.

"Yeah, well I guess tomorrow we can all hang out more," Kathleena said.

The three girls nodded and then they turned out the lights. Kathleena went off to sleep and drifted deep into her sleep dreaming about the next year to come.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was a little short, but I just wanted to get the sorting and the first night out of the way. The next one will be a little longer, trust me. I just have a lot going on right now :p**


	3. Potion, Charms, and Flying Oh, MY!

**So as you can tell, she has a little bit of a spice to her as well as a timid side. I guess that would happen when you find out that you are a witch from a muggle family. She is working on the whole confidence thing sometimes, but she is only 11 so she'll have more problems that come along, that many teenage girls face. Well, I better get started on those classes since she is there for school!**

* * *

**Potions, Charms, and Flying... Oh MY!**

Kathleena woke up the next morning realizing that she was not in her bed back at home. She was at Hogwarts, where she was going to become a witch. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for her first day of classes. When she got back to her room, she noticed that the rest of the girls were up and doing the same thing.

"You excited for our first day?" Ali asked getting he uniform on.

"I guess. I just hope we don't have any classes with Slytherin. I'll probably gouge my eyes out," Kathleena said.

"What makes you say that?" Evelyn said.

"They just seem so entitled to everything. I hate it. And they seem to give you this look like you are in the wrong house."

"Yeah, who did you meet that gave you that impression?" Natalie asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh, that's why. From what I heard, he father was a real pain. They even say his family weaseled out of getting send to Azkaban," Evelyn said.

Kathleena gave them a strange look.

"You don't know?" Natalie said.

"No, remember I come from a muggle family. They know nothing of this side of the world," Kathleena said.

"Well, years ago, before we were all born, there was a war that broke out over Lord Voldemort wanting control over the wizarding world. It was so huge that muggles were dying in the process. Well, there were his followers called Death Eaters and they stormed Hogwarts. They almost won when Harry Potter killed Voldemort at the battle," Ali said.

"Wait, Harry Potter? Is he James' father?" Kathleena asked finally putting two and two together.

"Yeah! You didn't know that?" Natalie said.

Kathleena gave Natalie a look that said 'I thought I just went over this'.

"Oh, well we should go to breakfast now," Natalie said laughing nervously.

The four girls walked down to the Great Hall talking about their classes and their families. Kathleena noticed James and Fred and said that they should sit with them. Natalie said next to Ali and Kathleena and Evelyn sat next to each other on the opposite side of the table. By looking at them, Kathleena and Evelyn could be mistaken for twins if people didn't know any better.

"Bloody Hell, you two look alike," Natalie and Ali said.

"I guess we do a little bit, but it shouldn't be much. I see we have potions and charms with Slytherin. Great. That makes me feel real good about myself," Kathleena said.

"Leena, it shouldn't be too bad, you can sit with Evelyn or someone else," Ali said getting a muffin and jam.

"I guess, but I'm just concerned with being with them. They don't look like the nicest of people."

"Well, that's because most of them are purebloods or come from pureblood families," Evelyn said.

"Really? So I assume purebloods are families where they are all witches and wizards?" Kathleena said.

"Yeah, half-bloods are a muggle and a witch or wizard. Then mudbloods are witches or wizards from muggle families. Most people won't call someone a mudblood. It's really derogatory," Natalie said.

"So, I'm a mudblood?" Kathleena deducted.

"Yeah, I'm a pureblood," Evelyn said.

"We're from a mix family. We aren't true pure bloods, but we have many witches and wizards for many generations. So we're pretty close to pure," Ali explained.

"Makes me feel real good. I'm the odd ball again," Kathleena said.

The girls gave her a look but knew that she was right. They didn't care what she was, they were friends. Breakfast ended and they got up to go to their first class, which was potions.

They entered the room and sat down, Kathleena sat next to Evelyn and got her things ready. The professor walked into the room and stared them down.

"I want everyone to partner up with someone of the different house. I want one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. GO!" The professor said.

Kathleena got up with a small groan and realized that most everyone had just moved to the person next to them, and the person that ended up at her table was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hope you don't ruin everything," he said.

"I won't, I just hope you don't," Kathleena said.

They got their assignment to make a simple potion that would cure boils.

"So what's your name?" Scorpius Malfoy asked.

"And why would you want to know?" Kathleena replied. She got used to saying that at her old school because of the reputation that her older sister had.

"We are most likely going to end up working together for the rest of the year, so just tell me or I'll find out," Scorpius said almost knocking the ingredients over.

"Fine, Kathleena Jacobs. And I already know yours," she hissed.

"Oh really?"

"Well it's not hard when people already know your family and what a prat your father apparently was to most of the school when he was here."

All he could do is glare at her with what she said. He knew she was right, he didn't want to admit that he was trying not to be like him, but in his trying, he is turning into his father.

"Point proven, you are a mini version of your father," Kathleena said finishing the potion.

"Well done Miss Jacobs and Mr. Malfoy. Ten points for Gryffindor and Slytherin for mastering the potion first," Professor McGrady said.

Kathleena relaxed a little at the matter of them completing their potion first. Maybe Scorpius wasn't that bad, but he just needed a friend who could help him.

"Well, at least I don't have to deal with you anymore, Jacobs," Malfoy said.

"Before I dismiss you, these will be your partners for the rest of the year! So you better try to get along in my classroom!" Professor McGrady said before dismissing everyone.

Kathleena caught up with Evelyn and the twins.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Scorpius Malfoy for the entire year!" Kathleena complained as she was walking to Charms. Their second class with Slytherins.

"I know, at least its better than who I am stuck with. He has a pug face. I'm not even bothering to make friends with him," Natalie said.

"Well, he asked my name first so I was trying to compromise with him," Kathleena said.

"Trying to be nice?"

"Pretty much."

The girls walked into Charms and all sat near each other. Kathleena noticed Scorpius glaring again at her from the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes and went back to concentrating on the lesson. She learned nothing really new except the matter of how to make things float in the air. She found that she had a real calling for being a witch, but as the lesson ended, her face drained when she learned that she was going to learn how to fly.

"You seem pretty good at most of this," Ali said packing up her things.

"Well, I was usually good a school back home, I guess it was just natural, but I am terrified to learn to fly," Kathleena said.

"You'll be fine. You have been rocking everything else just fine," Natalie said getting to her other side.

They walked down the pitch and stood there among brooms. Kathleena stood next to James and Evelyn. They had this lesson with Ravenclaw. She let out a small sigh of relief that she wasn't with Slytherin for this class.

"You ready to fly?" James asked.

"Not really. I like not being all the way up in the air. I like being close to the ground," Kathleena said.

They quieted down when their lesson was about to begin.

"Now, all I want you to say with a strong command, 'UP!'" Madame Hooch said. She had aged since the time that Harry was at Hogwarts, but she was ready for just about anything to happen.

The all began calling their brooms, and Kathleena noticed that James was already holding his in his hand.

"Be a little more confident in your voice. Just a thought," James said.

"UP!" Kathleena commanded and she saw the broom get up off the ground and into her hand.

"Good, all of you have your brooms in your hands. Now, all I want you to do is gently mount your brooms and then just hover on the ground. Nothing more than that. I need to make sure people have the right balance," Madame Hooch said when the students were all holding their brooms in their hands.

Kathleena nervously mounted her broom stick and prayed that it didn't tip over. She noticed that her feet were just hovering above the ground. Madame Hooch was with another student when she noticed that her broom kept on going higher and higher. Before she knew it, she was high in the air and heading towards the school.

"Madame! Kathleena is up too high!" Evelyn said nervously.

Kathleena was flying and she thought of going down slowly, but she nose-dived to the ground and her broom crashed into the ground. She tumbled and rolled onto the ground. Everyone rushed over to her, Evelyn and James being in the front.

"Class dismissed! Come on Miss Jacobs, I'll take you to the hospital wing," Madame Hooch said helping Kathleena up off the ground.

When she got to the hospital wing, she was told that it she had a broken wrist and she was to be kept over night. All Kathleena wanted to do was tell Evelyn and James that she was okay.

"Hey there! We just heard what happened! How are you feeling?" Natalie and Ali said coming in the room to visit her. They were followed by Evelyn, James and Fred.

"I'm fine. I just need to be kept over night. I broke my wrist and they said I did a nasty turn on my ankle, but they said that I would be better soon," Kathleena said.

"I bet you that broom was jinxed. There was no way that would happen otherwise," James said.

"I hardly believe that. It was my first time on the broom to begin with."

"Those brooms were not meant to be going that high or that fast," Evelyn said.

Kathleena looked at them with suspicious looks, "Like some one is out to get me?"

"Yeah, the headmistress is already looking into it," Fred said.

Madame Pomfrey came out to shoo them away to let her rest. Kathleena said good bye to her friends and slowly drifted off to sleep for the night. Her first day at Hogwarts was good and bad at the same time, but she was finally starting to feel like she belonged.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter! Hope you like it. I feel like I can torture her with being with Malfoy who will serve as her foil and kinda the person she wants to change and want to see his good side (think Beauty and the Beast without the love factor). I officially start my new job tomorrow, so this might be the last update for a while, but I really want to update about twice a week even more!**

**Reviews would be awesome!**


	4. First Year Blues

**Hey! Here is the update for the week! My feel for the rest of the story revolves around something that is revealed later in the chapter, but I feel like I can have fun with this story. I do have a little of a time jump to close to their Holiday Break. I'm really happy about what this story is starting to become. I'm really trying to write when I can, but I have been working all day and I only have a few hours to do other things, and hopefully on weekends I can get a majority of my writing done and post a chapter!**

* * *

**First Year Blues**

Kathleena was discharged early that morning so she wouldn't miss any of her classes that day like she did the previous one. Her classes went the same as the first day, but she was dreading going back to Potions the next day. She decided that it was time to write a letter back home. She sat at her small desk in her room and started writing to her family.

_Hello everyone!_

_I just wanted to let you know about my first few days at school! They have been pretty awesome! I have already made a good amount of friends here so I'm not homesick like I was the first night that I was here. All of my classes have been interesting to say the least. On my first day, I learned how to ride on a broom, but I kinda had a mishap and fell and broke my wrist and twisted my ankle. Don't worry, It's all better now! They have some potions that I can take that will help with everything. This year seems like it will be very good and I can't wait to see everyone at Christmas!_

_Love,  
Leena_

She took the letter up to the owlry and gave it to her black owl to deliver for her. She was walking back down to her dorm when she noticed Scorpius walking up the stairs.

"Wanting to go home Jacobs?" Scorpius said.

"No, I was just telling my family that I am okay and I love them. Why are you always such a jerk? You would think you would want to get away from the reputation that your family already established for you, but I guess the saying is true that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Kathleena said.

"You know nothing about me, filthy mudblood!"

"You know saying that won't hurt me. I am proud of what I am, though it took me a few days to accept the matter, but don't think that is going to insult me. I'm actually trying to be nice to you, if you want to keep acting like that, then there is a reason people don't like you. You are proving that your family hasn't changed!" Kathleena yelled.

"My family has changed!"

"Prove it!"

Kathleena stormed out of the owlry and back to the dormitory fuming. When she entered, she found James attempting to do homework.

"Hey... What's up with you?" James said.

"Scorpius is the biggest prat, jerk, what-ever he is! He is just proving that pureblood families like his haven't changed a bit!" Kathleena said.

"And how do you know so much about that?"

"I've done my reading, James... From that thing called a book. I was curious about the Second Wizarding War and what it all meant. I read some of the stuff about his family and he is just like the rest of them. No wonder, you don't get along with him."

"Oh, well I told you to stay away from him."

Kathleena let out a sigh, "James, I was in the owlry sending a letter when I saw him and I am stuck with him in potions, so it's gonna be hard to avoid him."

Over the next few days Kathleena tried her hardest to avoid Scorpius except for when she had to deal with him in Potions. He attempted to make conversation with him, but she was only focused on her school work. She spent most of her time with James and Evelyn. She found that she was closest to them and sometimes Fred would join the group.

**A few weeks later**

Kathleena kept in touch with her family back home, but she was getting forgetful in sending them letters, from what she was getting was that things were as normal as could be. She was excited for the matter of them going to be going home in a few weeks. She couldn't believe that it was the beginning of November. Kathleena was focused on her school work and avoiding Scorpius at all costs.

"Hey remember when you fell from your broom earlier?" Evelyn said.

"Yeah, how could I forget falling almost flat on my face high up in the air," Kathleena said.

"I still think there was something up with that. I wonder why the Headmistress hasn't call you in about it."

"They probably found that there was nothing wrong with it."

Kathleena kept eating her breakfast when she noticed that the post was coming in for today. She noticed that she got a letter today from her mom. She opened it and her happy face became sullen when she read what it said.

_Leena,_

_I just wanted to let you know that your father has taken a trip to New York for work and we are leaving a few days before you come home from school. I'm so sorry to tell you that you need to stay up at school for break or go home with one of your friends. I know you were really wanting to come home and see everyone, but your father really wanted us to come with him this time. I tried to see if we could wait till you came home, but he had to be out there asap. I'll let you know when we are coming home, maybe we can see you then._

_I know your father was not happy that you are a witch, but he does have to get used to that. I don't know much about what is going on, but he has been spending a lot of time away from home. He knows that Lydia and I support you more in this manner. He has told me many times that he doesn't like telling people where you are and he has a hard time trying to make up an excuse that seems plausible. I am trying to talk to him about it, but he really isn't listening to me that well. I'm so sorry for all of this happening. Lydia sends her love._

_Love,  
Mom_

Kathleena felt the tears well up in her eyes reading the letter.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked noticing her appearance.

"My family is going away for Christmas and they said I have to stay here or go home with a friend," Kathleena said.

"Why don't you come home with us?" James asked.

"I can't do that, I would feel too much like a burden on your family, and I don't want to get in the way."

"That is nearly impossible with the size of my family to feel like a burden. I'll write to my mum and dad and see what they say," James said.

Kathleena thought about it for a moment before agreeing with him. She got up from the table and went early to her first class. She sat in the potions class room just staring into space. She couldn't get her mind off of what was going on. How could her father not want her around? He saw her as his little girl and nothing would ever change that. Her mind was not in the mood for when Scorpius came in and sat next to her.

"Being a teacher's pet?" Scorpius said.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I am not in the mood today," Kathleena growled.

Scorpius scoffed and started paying attention to the lesson. When it came time to start the potion, Kathleena made a simple mistake and it caused the potion to boil over.

"Way to go," Scorpius said.

"You should have been paying attention to what is going on," Kathleena hissed.

"Are you sure you were sorted into the right house? Because you seem to act like a Slytherin."

This sent her blood over the level. They were lucky that this class was over and it was time for Charms, but when they got out of class, there was no stopping what Kathleena did next.

"The only reason why I act like that is because you purpously get under my skin about things and make me act like that. Why don't you try being more of a caring human being for when people to tell you to shut it. Or did your family run out of caring?" Kathleena said as she stopped Scorpius in the hall. "Don't you dare insult my house. I was placed in the right one, you better remember that!"

She stormed off leaving him standing there with just a sly grin on his face. It was all finally coming together.

"What happened?" Evelyn said.

"I gave Malfoy a piece of my mind. Trust me when I say, that this would be the first time I have vocally stood up for myself," Kathleena said.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, living with my older sister practically made my life hell, but I would just silently revolt. I guess that's why she hated me so much. I never really said anything."

The rest of the day went by and they were in the library reading over some of the books for class. Kathleena was staring at a legend in the one book and what she read, spoke volumes to her.

"Hey, Evelyn, have you ever heard of this story before?" Kathleena asked showing her the book.

"Yeah, my mom used to read it to me at night. Its a story about a witch who falls in love with one wizard and another wizard also falls in love with her. The story says that the witch chooses the one that she fell in love with, but her true love is the one who fell in love with her. The witches name was Giselle and the wizards were Frederick and Ivan. It's almost what you would equate to a fairy tale in your world. No one really knows if the story is true, but some say that it is more of a prophecy than anything. I have no clue what it is fully about, and I feel like my mom never really told the whole story to me as a kid, just to keep it as a tale for me to follow and dream about."

"It sounds like the muggle tale 'Beauty and the Beast', it's a little different than this, but the movie is almost exactly like this and the story is somewhat similar, but not all the way. Do you remember anything else about the book?" Kathleena asked.

"I remember it being that maybe the one who was her true love would harm her and she wouldn't do it and she knew she would never be happy, and her heart desired the other one because she would feel more accepted in the world."

Kathleena kept reading over the first part of the book, and kept on looking for clues to see if it meant something more. She decided that she was going to look more into it as time went on, but she noted some of the important parts of the book. She saw that the witch was an outcast of her family, one of the wizards is a close friend, and the other one was the sworn enemy. As she read, she was drawing the parallels between her, James, and Scorpius. She wondered if there was more on this tale, but she didn't press on it since she was only just in her first year, and something like that was just out of the way.

The next day when the post came, James got a letter from his parents saying that Kathleena could go over to their place for the holidays. She knew that she couldn't pass up the opportunity to go there and be with at least a few of her friends.

"James? Aren't you late for detention?" Evelyn asked.

"Crap!" James said getting up. He had gotten detention for putting small fireworks in Scorpius' robes during Potions one day. Kathleena got a good laugh out of it, especially for everything that was going on.

Kathleena was now actually excited for being able to go to someone's home for the holidays, even if it wasn't her own family.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked it! I know it seems a little choppy right now, but it will all come together at the right moment, trust me! Feel free to drop a review!**


	5. Holiday

**Hey! Here is my update! I'm kinda happy about how this chapter turned out, but at the same time I know there are things I could have added and expanded on. **

* * *

**Holidays **

The day had finally become for them to go home for the holidays. Kathleena had never been so happy to get away from everything at Hogwarts. Scorpius was getting under her skin and she couldn't take it any longer. She was going to have to do something by the end of the year if she was going to make it without killing him. As they boarded the train, Kathleena felt saddened that she couldn't spend Christmas with her family. Her eyes filled up with tears as she watch the scenery go by.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I just miss my family, that's all. This is the first time that I won't be with them for Christmas and I really miss Lydia. It was our favorite time of year," Kathleena said.

"I see, but you'll have fun with my family. I'll make sure of it! There will be plenty to do there!"

"Thanks," Kathleena smiled.

They arrived at the station and was greeted by James' parents. As they proceeded to their house, Kathleena thought about what her life would have been like if this never had happened. She knew that she would probably miserable at her school with no friends and her sister tormenting her. While Charlotte was only two years older than her, she really knew how to put her down. Charlotte was all into the latest fashions and trying to impress boys. Kathleena and Lydia felt that she was silly for thinking that.

"Kathleena?" She heard James say.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming. It's a bad habit of mine," Kathleena said.

"It's no problem. So why couldn't you go home to your family?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently my father got a business trip to New York and he decided to take the whole family with him. I have a feeling it was because he didn't want to deal with me coming home. He seemed to have liked me being a witch for the first day, but since then, he grew mean about it and hated the fact. My mom told me in a letter that he is sick of having to tell people where I am, but it's not like it really matters anyways," Kathleena said.

"That's not right, he needs to accept you for who you are and not feel ashamed to tell people that you have to go away for school," Harry said.

"He gets like that sometime. He always has been. If it is not what he wants, then he'll complain about it until it goes his way."

"Well, don't let that get you down, and from what James tells us you are a brilliant witch," Ginny said.

"I don't really think so, but I am better than James. I'll give him that one," Kathleena laughed to cover up the fact that her face was getting a little red.

They arrived at the Potter's home to be greeted by more of the Weasley family. Kathleena met Hermione and Ron, along with their kids. Kathleena knew that her next few years at Hogwarts may actually be interesting. As the night went on she was sitting braiding Lily's hair. She reminded her so much of Lydia.

"Leena? Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I have an older sister and a younger sister. My little sister reminds me of you a little. Her name is Lydia," Kathleena said finishing the braid.

"Really?" Lily's face lit up.

"Really."

Kathleena stayed in Lily's room for the holidays. Her room was nothing special. A few posters of the Hollyhead Harpies that had her mom on it and some books that had children's stories in it. Kathleena's mind went back to the book she found in the library one day. She just let it sit there figuring that Evelyn was right about the whole thing.

Kathleena woke up the next morning to Lily jumping on her bed telling her to wake up. Kathleena sulked down the steps finding out that it was early in the morning and James and Albus were still asleep. She noticed that his mother was up.

"Morning deary, Lily wake you up?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it," Kathleena said.

"Your little sister?" Ginny asked as she set down a cup of tea in front of her.

Kathleena nodded and took a sip from the cup. Her eyes wandered around looking at the house closely for a moment and admired the simplicity of the house. In a few hours, the rest of the house was up and they were ready to go about their daily routine. By midday, most of the Weasley family appeared at the house. Kathleena became close to Dominique. She was already at Hogwarts, but she was in Ravenclaw so she really didn't see her all that often. The two talked about how they hate some of their professors and how James keeps on getting into trouble for small little things.

"Hey, we should play a game of Quidditch!" James said.

All of them agreed except Kathleena. She hasn't really gotten onto a broom since her accident in the beginning of the year. She knew of the game and went to the matches at school, but at looking at all of the people, she was probably going to have to play.

"You okay?" Dominique asked.

"I don't really think that I am cut out for this," Kathleena said.

"Just try it! You'll do fine! I know Teddy and Victorie probably won't play today and Molly and Lucy never play. That means you and Lily will get to play."

She felt her face pale even more when she realizes that she would have to fly.

"You sure you want to play?" James asked.

"Well, I have to face my fear some time," Kathleena said looking at the broom.

It had been a tough call between Kathleena and James for their seeker. They didn't really think she would be good with anything else and Fred even called out that she could see the snitch during the matches at Hogwarts.

"All you have to do is find the snitch," James said.

"I would have never guessed, and sorry for taking your position," Kathleena said mounting her broom feeling her heart ready to beat out of her chest.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I would only really be mad if you lost the match for us."

Kathleena went into the air facing Harry. She knew she was going up against one of the best seekers from Hogwarts. The match started and she was up in the air again. She noticed this time that the broom was steady and she had no problem flying around trying to find the snitch. Her eyes were looking and trying to see what Harry was doing, but she knew that he could feint her into following her. It was a gloomy day so it made things harder trying to find the snitch. Her heart began to race when she noticed that Harry was speeding off into a certain direction. In looking over in that area, there was no sign of the snitch and she thought she saw a flash just up ahead of her. She went after it and she knew that she was chasing after the snitch. She was dodging the other team and she was climbing higher and higher into the air trying to catch it. Her mind decided that it would take a risk and she went faster.

"Leena! You're going too high!" James yelled noticing how high she was.

All of a sudden the balls stopped and fell to the ground symbolizing the end of the game. Everyone looked for Harry with the snitch, but realized that he was shocked. Kathleena slowly decended back down to the ground where everyone was seeing that she was grasping the snitch with her hands.

"Sorry James. It wasn't going to come down any time soon," Kathleena said.

"Wow, I thought it was over in that area. I must have been really off," Harry said.

"Or you are just getting older Uncle Harry," Fred said causing everyone to laugh.

They all decided to go inside and eat when Mrs. Weasley came out to tell them that it was time to eat. Sitting around the table Kathleena felt like she was a part of the family already.

"I can't believe you caught the snitch!" Lily said.

"Same here. I thought I had lost it when I saw your dad going off in another direction," Kathleena said.

"You seemed to fly just fine out there. Almost as if your accident never happened," Fred said putting some food onto his plate.

"Yeah, that seemed a little odd if you ask me," James said.

"I wonder if Evelyn was right about that broom being jinxed or something," Kathleena said.

The adults overheard the conversation and thought that they needed to join in.

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, they had the brooms so that they really wouldn't fly that high off the ground and hers went up really high and she kinda took a nasty crash," James said.

"Thanks for telling my story," Kathleena said.

"And they didn't find that the broom was jinxed?" Ginny said.

"No, that is what is strange about it."

"Maybe since it only happened once they found it defective," Ron said.

They all seemed to sit there and agree with that matter that something went horribly wrong, she would have known about it. They spent the rest of the day all sitting around talking about what they were going to do tomorrow for Christmas. When they realized that it was getting later and all of the kids went to sleep.

Christmas morning came and Kathleena remembered that her family is away from her and she isn't spending this holiday with them. She spent most of her morning feeling sad and she was surprised when she got a gift from Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to get me anything," Kathleena said.

"We had to, you are almost family to us," Ginny said smiling.

She opened the gift and saw that it was a little charm that was in the shape of a flower. She ran her fingers over it admiring the beauty.

"Thank you so much! It's beautiful," Kathleena said.

"You're welcome. Remember that they come and go, but their beauty will always remain."

Kathleena felt that she should take those words very carefully. They finished the morning and Ginny started preparing for dinner that night.

"Is the rest of the family coming over?" Kathleena asked.

"No, we decided that we all should have Christmas with our families. That's why they all came over yesterday," Ginny said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, do you need help with anything?"

"I'm fine, you go and have fun."

Kathleena went back and sat with Lily and Albus who were still admiring all of their new items and looking sadly at their sweaters that they got from their grandmother. She noticed that James was nowhere to be found. Her mind dismissed it but she knew that something was up. James came back down a little later with a grin on his face telling Kathleena that she was right.

"What did you do?" Kathleena asked.

"Nothing," James replied.

"I don't believe you, but I'll let you go on this one."

A little while later, dinner was ready and the family sat down. Kathleena felt at home and that everything was right in her little world. In the middle of dinner Harry got up unexpectedly and said that he needed to go to work after looking at the letter that came by owl.

"What for?" Ginny asked.

"This letter says that there has been an attack. On the McGuyn family. I'm not sure when I'll be back," Harry said.

"That's Evelyn's family!" Kathleena got up exclaiming.

"I'm sure it's nothing horrible, but I have to go in."

Harry left and Kathleena started to worry about her best friend. The days before the term started brought more information about what had happened. She learned that someone had set fire to their house and scorched into the ground 'Pureblood Lovers'. She wondered who would do such a thing, and she knew that not all purebloods were bad, but she wouldn't wish that to happen to anyone.

"Who do you think did it?" Ginny asked as they were walking to the station.

"Someone who really wants attention. We are hoping that it leads to nothing bad. We don't want another war breaking out. People are still taking it out on innocent families on what happened all those years ago." Harry said.

Kathleena hoped that it really was nothing bad, that was her best friend and she cared more personally about what had happened to her and her family. As they got onto the train she saw that Evelyn looked like all of the life had been sucked out of her.

"You okay, I heard what happened," Kathleena said.

"Yeah, but now my parents are afraid that something will happen to me at Hogwarts," Evelyn said.

"I promise that nothing will happen to you. Remember you have Natalie, Ali, James, Fred, Teddy, and Victorie to help protect you. Do they think that it is something serious."

"Thanks. They are just being cautious about what happened and just fear that people would come after students at Hogwarts. I assured them that I would be perfectly safe and careful. I heard from other pureblood families that the similar things, but that mine was the worst. I heard that the Malfoy's almost got their house burnt down and that they had 'Death Eaters' and 'mudblood haters' on their house."

"I know that I don't really get along with Scorpius, but that is just awful."

"Yeah, maybe that will help change him."

"Maybe."

The rest of the train ride was quiet back to Hogwarts. Kathleena did feel some sympathy for Scorpius for what had happened. As they got back she ran into him on accident.

"Sorry," Kathleena said.

He was quiet and just kept walking. She saw a sadness in him and almost a feeling of shame for what had happened. In the common room later, James and Fred were laughing over something that they had. Kathleena went over to see what it was that they had and they quickly shut it.

"Come on James, I know you have something, now show it to me," Kathleena said.

"Fine, I found this in my dad's office. It must have been something that he had while he was in school," James said.

"So that's what you were doing on Christmas."

"Yeah, and my dad gave me another gift that night too, but I swiped this without him knowing. Look at this. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James said tapping the piece of paper.

All of a sudden the paper unfolded and a map of Hogwarts appeared.

"What the...? That is so cool! So this shows people in Hogwarts and where they are," Kathleena said.

"Yup, its called the Marauder's Map. I have no clue who they are, but they are freaking awesome!"

"James, now don't get caught with it. I feel like something like that would get us into big trouble."

"Nah, I'll hide it. I really don't see a use for it right now. Hey look, what is Malfoy doing in the library?" James said looking at the map.

"No clue, should we follow?"

"Sure, and I get to use my other cool gift my dad gave me!"

James went upstairs for a moment and came back. He held up a cloak and as he wrapped it around himself, he disappeared. He lifted it up and motioned for Kathleena to go with him.

"Now it says that he is in the restricted section. Come on!" James said walking and following the map being careful not to run into anyone patrolling the halls.

As the approached where Scorpius was she noticed the type of book he was reading. It was a genealogy book.

"Leena, what kind of book is that?" James said.

"Family history, but why would they keep it back here?" Kathleena said.

"No clue, come on, let's check it out when he leaves."

They waited a little bit and noticed that he left putting the book back to where it belonged. The two walked over to the shelf and she grabbed the book. The cover was a shimmering gold color. She opened the book and saw that it was a family tree of the Malfoy family. She noticed that Scorpius was already in it and she kept on following the line back. She noticed a faded line to one of his ancestors and the name that was faded with it. The name was Elizabeth Dryers.

"Don't really see anything. Come on, before we get caught," Kathleena said.

They headed back to the common room and went to bed. Kathleena kept thinking about the name that was in the book and what it meant. She knew that she would have to figure out who Elizabeth Dryers was.

* * *

**Well here is the latest chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to get something up. I have been working almost 40 hours a week and I have been doing stuff to prepare for my little nephew who is coming soon. :) So just leave a review! I promise to get more up soon when I have time.**


	6. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Hello! Sorry that I have been away for a while. I have been so busy with things that I hardly have time to relax. Now that my sister's baby shower is out of the way, I can finally get a little more writing done than I would have before. So in the last chapter I know the pureblood families got attacked and mentioned why not Harry? Well, I kinda figured that you would not want to mess with him and then most of the families that got attacked were mostly ancestors of Death Eaters. So now the question is why Evelyn, well, that will get answered in this chapter as well as some other things. So just keep reading!**

* * *

**A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words**

Kathleena woke up the next morning wondering more than ever about what happened. So many questions were going through her head. Why would people attack certain families? And who was Elizabeth Dryers?

"Evelyn, I have a question for you," Kathleena asked braiding her hair for today.

"What?" Evelyn replied.

"Is there any link between the families that got attacked a few weeks ago?"

"Somewhat, most of them were Death Eaters or supported Lord Voldemort in some way."

"What did your family do?"

"I have no clue. My mum and dad were very quiet about it when I asked them. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering why other pureblood families weren't attacked."

"Yeah, most seem to believe that is a strong correlation."

The two girls went down the steps and met Fred and James in the common room. James and Kathleena kept quiet about their adventure last night into the restricted section of the library. As they ate breakfast, Kathleena's mind kept turning more and more. Too much so for a first year at Hogwarts. She should be worrying about passing her classes and making friends, not about who attacked her best friend and who a mysterious person was that she found in a book.

"Leena, come on, we're gonna be late!" Evelyn said.

They rushed to Potions and slid into their seats just in time.

"Glad to see you two made it," the professor said.

Kathleena looked over at Scorpius and saw that he looked a little out of it. As they were starting to work on their potion she noticed it even more so.

"Malfoy, wake up! We are gonna mess this up if you continue to act like this," Kathleena said.

"Sorry," he said working again on the potion.

"No, I should be sorry. I know what happened to your family. I would never wish that on anyone, no matter how much they hate me in return," Kathleena said stirring the potion three times.

He looked at her for a moment and went back to work. His face was shocked that she would say something like that after how he had treated her earlier in the year. As the class ended, they got praised for their work and points were awarded to the houses.

"So how was it?" James asked. "It was probably the best class you ever had because he wasn't saying something rude to you."

"It was actually awkward. Strangely enough, I miss him saying sarcastic and rude comments. I don't always like them, but this is just like being with a stone wall. Nothing there," Kathleena said walking to their next class.

"Really? You would rather have him insult you everyday?"

"Kinda, or even his witty comments."

"Actually, I understand what you are saying. It will just make things a little bit more normal," Evelyn said.

The rest of the day went by and Kathleena went to the library to try and find out more about Elizabeth. Her efforts came up with nothing. She knew they wouldn't have what she wanted in the sections of the library that she was looking through. She just needed to find a way into the restricted section of the library. She left and noticed Scorpius and a few other Slytherins walking down the corridor. She tried to ignore them, but one started mumbling rude things.

"I can't believe they still let mudbloods walk these corridors," one said.

"Yeah, they do nothing great for the wizarding world," another said.

Kathleena tried to rub it off, but they spread out across the corridor and blocked her from getting back to the common room.

"Can I get through?" Kathleena asked.

"Nope, this is our corridor. Go another way," the first one said.

"Yeah, we don't want you here anyways. You'll just fall behind," the second one said.

"I will not, just let me through," Kathleena said. She was getting frustrated by it and she noticed that they were pulling out their wands. She didn't want to fight with them, she just wanted to have a normal day where something didn't go wrong. She ducked as as hexes and charms were sent her way. Kathleena didn't want to pull out her want and attack them, but she knew she had to do something to protect her self. She deflected a few charms, but the fight was ultimately stopped by the headmistress.

"All of you to my office now!" She said.

All of them followed her to her office. Kathleena was certain she was going to get a huge punishment for it, even though nothing really happened.

"Now I expected better from all of you. Now explain to me what happened, and don't try to sugarcoat it. I have heard just about everything," she said sitting down at her desk.

They started telling their story and Kathleena told her's. They were all given a weeks detention and Kathleena was asked to stay behind while the others went back.

"I'll be right back. I trust you won't do anything bad in my office," the headmistress spoke before she left.

Kathleena looked around the office and found some pictures of Dumbledore and of Professor Snape. She had heard stories about them from Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. Maybe they could help her figure out who Elizabeth Dryers was.

"You're Professor Dumbledore?" Kathleena asked.

"Why yes I am. And who are you? I haven't seen you here before," Dumbledore said.

"Kathleena Jacobs. I'm a first year Gryffindor," Kathleena said.

"Ah, explains it all. You look like you have something on your mind. Please tell me."

"Well, first off, do you know who Elizabeth Dryers is?"

He became quiet as Kathleena felt all of the eyes of the portraits fell on her.

"The name sounds familiar, but maybe one of my other colleagues can answer that for you," Dumbledore answered.

Kathleena heard a faint voice answer, "Why yes, that name is familiar, but why do you want to know about her?"

"Well, I was just curious. I saw it somewhere and it kinda gave me a feeling of I should know that person."

"All I can say is, she suffers from a broken heart. She has never been able to love again after what happened to her. Poor girl. She did nothing wrong to deserve what happened to her. It was all because of her birth that she ended up the way she did."

"She was a mudblood, wasn't she?"

"Yes, falling in love with a pureblood doesn't always work out. Even look at Harry Potter, his parents were killed tragically, and his mum was a mudblood."

Kathleena was starting to put it all together slowly. Most times a mudblood and a pureblood just haven't always worked out for the best.

"Is Elizabeth still alive?" Kathleena asked the portrait.

"Oh my. I think she is. I wouldn't know because I have been stuck in this picture for at least a century."

"Really? What is your name?"

"I am Professor Malabay. I was a Headmistress for a year while they were trying to get someone else in here. Elizabeth would be almost 150 years old, but she takes a potion to help her stay young, no one knows what it is though. Many think that she is dead and its just a story that she is still alive. I advise you not to look further into her. She was a student here while I was teaching and Headmistress. I would not go prying into her past."

"Clearly you don't know who she is friends with. She is best friends with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Two first year students that have been in this office more than enough for my liking," Professor Snape said.

"No one asked for your opinion on my friends," Kathleena said.

"You are lucky that you aren't in one of my classes Miss Jacobs, you would probably fail."

"Actually I am top of my class in Potions."

By this time the headmistress had returned to take her back to her room. She walked back feeling victorious and defeated.

"What happened?" Evelyn said.

"Got into a little tiff with some Slytherins and they pulled out their wands and we all got in trouble for it. I have detention for a week starting tomorrow," Kathleena said.

"I bet Malfoy didn't do anything to stop it," James spat.

"Why would he? I'm not his friend and if he stood up for me, do you know what they would do to him?" Kathleena said.

"She has a point there," Evelyn said packing up her things and going to bed.

Kathleena waited till she was all the way out of ear shot to talk to James, "So I started to find some information on Elizabeth Dryers. All I have is an approximate age and when she was here. Maybe that can give us more clues."

"Really?" James said.

"Yeah, but I am thinking that I'm going to end up running into more and more dead ends with this. Do you think that I am strange for wanting to figure out who she really is? Even better, why am I trying to find out about Malfoy's dirty background?"

"No idea, but ever since you read that tale, you have been obsessed about it. I'm pretty sure Malfoy knows something, and maybe he was the key and we just got really lucky. I bet he is trying to find the same thing as you."

"I'm just trying to figure out if the tales are really based on real events. Most muggle tales have some sort of truth behind them. Most were changed after centuries of telling them without writing them down."

James leaned back in his chair and started packing up his things, "All I'm gonna say is I'm up for sneaking around after hours anytime you need to and to stalk Malfoy so I can catch him doing something he is not supposed to."

"Okay, but I think I'll focus on class till my detention is up. After that, we will be all good for going after them again," Kathleena said getting her things to go up to bed.

She felt like she got somewhere, but she was trying to figure out why she was so entranced in this person and that story. As she fell asleep she found herself standing in a field where she noticed two people standing looking like they were in love. She then moved ahead to the same field with a sprawling mansion and the same two people. The final scene she saw was just the man standing there as she noticed the house go up in flames and the woman standing off to the side.

* * *

**I feel like this is a good place to stop for the moment. A little bit of a cliffy, but probably after the next chapter I am gonna do a summer chapter and then skip ahead a few years, so I can get everything to where I want, because I have things planned for later in their years at Hogwarts and if I did this the long way, it would end up about just as long the actual series. I promise things will pick up! I just have been really busy with my life right now!**


	7. Only Time Will Tell

**Yay for a new chapter. I know that it has been a while, but I have been swamped with everything. I was working 40 hours a week before I started school. Then I went on a two week scholarship to the Democratic National Convention in Charlotte, so I had that, and then I came back to missing two weeks of school and trying to catch up and relax on all of that school work. This pretty much is the end of her first year and will start her summer. I will do a summer chapter and then a chapter for her second and third year. In her fourth year is when things will get interesting and parts will come together even more. I'm still working through some things, but I feel like I have the right combo now.**

* * *

**Only Time Will Tell**

For the rest of the term, Kathleena stopped her research on who Elizabeth Dryers was when she realized that there was nothing on her even when she was looking for stuff in the restricted section. Part of her feels, that she just wasn't looking in the right place, and if she was, something was wrong.

Scorpius became a bigger prat as the year went on, he started to turn that quietness that he had the when the second term started, into pure ego and arrogance. Kathleena wished many times that she could hex him during potions. Evelyn even agreed to send one upon him if he did anything.

Kathleena and Evelyn pretty much became inseparable, and most thought they were twins, so they played it up a little to people. James and Fred became close with them, but they didn't spend much time with them out of class considering they were almost always in detention. Kathleena and James became close, people almost considered them brother and sister for they way they acted.

Since that night when Kathleena had that dream, she hasn't had another one like that since. She wondered if she should just give up on the whole thing and just focus on her schooling.

"Leena, you excited to go back home?" Evelyn asked.

"Somewhat. I have missed my mom and my sister. I just hope my dad and my other sister are okay with it. What about you?" Kathleena asked in return not looking up from her book.

"A little bit. I just hope everything has calmed down. My mum told me that they think it is just someone who wanted people who were related to Death Eaters to feel their pain. They just don know why it happened so late after everything."

Kathleena picked up her head and looked at the girl, "Were you related to Death Eaters?"

"Yeah, both of my parents were actually in Slytherin and my grandparents were Death Eaters. My parents didn't want anything to do with them. They were proud that I wasn't in their house because they knew I wasn't like them or the rest of my family."

"Well, at least they accept what house you were sorted into."

Final exams were only a few days away and Kathleena was living in the library studying trying to make the grade. Her mind kept racing back to the dreams that she has been having, and they weren't getting any better. She would always see the same woman standing on the hilltop and she could never figure out why.

"Leena?" Evelyn asked when she saw her friend staring into space.

"What?" Kathleena said in response.

"You were staring off into space again. I really think you need to tell more than just me as to what is going on."

"Oh, and not have people think I'm crazy. I'm hoping it stops when I go home for the summer."

"I hope so too. I don't want my roommate to be going crazy. So what are you going to do over the summer?"

"Not sure yet. I think my mom wants to go away to France for a week or so, but other than that, I'll probably just be bored all summer."

"I will be sure to write to you every day and maybe even attempt to visit you. I'm not sure how my parents would take me going into the Muggle World."

Kathleena laughed at the thought of her walking up to her parents and asking that. Their reaction would be pretty much the same as Scorpius' parents finding out that he would be mingling in the Muggle World.

"Hey, Leena!" James said sitting down next to her.

"Finally out of detention?" Kathleena asked not looking up from her parchment.

James rolled his eyes at her and started to 'study'. After a few minutes he slammed his book shut and proclaimed that he was sick of studying.

"You have been studying for a whole five minutes. There is a reason why you are doing so badly in your classes sometimes," Kathleena said.

"You know that studying is not my thing," James said. "And you have been at this for hours now, don't you need a break?"

"I'm fine thank you. I just need to review for one more class and then things will be all good."

"Leena, you are going to make yourself sick if you keep doing that," Evelyn said.

"Oh, now you are on his side. I'm sorry that my education here is a little more important to me."

"Leena, calm down, you are making a scene."

"Like I really care," Kathleena said picking up her things and storming off.

James and Evelyn just stared at each other before Evelyn spoke, "It's all your fault this time."

"Really? My fault? It's not my fault that she is mental sometimes," James said.

"But you know what buttons to push. She will do the same thing to you that she did to Scorpius. Then she will never speak to you again," Evelyn said following after her roommate.

James sat there and wondered what was going on with his best friend. He looked at his books and decided to pick them back up and start studying again for his final exams, figuring that he should do something right.

Kathleena was waiting for the train to take her back home when she noticed James and Fred walking up to her.

"Hey Leena! You gonna come visit us over the summer?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes my family travels over the summer, but I'll try and make one visit. I think Lily wants to see me again. I kept on getting letters from her all term," Kathleena said.

"Good, she really likes you. Mum and dad too," James said.

The three of them got on the train and met up with Evelyn in a cart. As they were talking on the train ride home, Kathleena noticed Scorpius walking past and staring at her with eyes knowing what that he knew something. Kathleena brushed off the stare and went back to talking to her friends about what they would be doing over their summer. They felt the train lurch into the station later that day and they got off slowly realizing that they would go pretty much all summer without one another. Kathleena saw Lily standing there and as soon as she noticed her, she ran towards her and hugged her.

"Hey there Lily!" Kathleena said hugging the smaller girl back.

"Are you gonna come visit us over the summer?" Lily said.

Kathleena laughed at the thought of having this conversation again, "Maybe. I have to see what my family says, but I do want to come and visit."

Lily's face lit up at her answer. By this time all of her things were off the train.

"You are always welcome at our home," Ginny said giving the girl a hug. "And I think Lily needs her friend back. She has been talking about you ever since you left after Christmas."

All of them walked through the barrier and noticed a family waiting at a station looking confused. Kathleena noticed a smaller girl with light brown hair standing next to a tall woman and man with another taller girl on the other side of the man. She knew that this was her family.

"Leena!" The small girl yelled.

"Lydia!" Kathleena said giving her little sister a hug.

"I missed you!"

"Me too!"

The rest of her family came over and said their hellos to the Potters and quickly picked up Kathleena's things and took them to the car.

"See you, James! Don't forget to write!" Kathleena said walking away.

"Same here!" James said.

Kathleena sat in the car looking out the windows. A year seemed to have changed everything around her. Lydia's face was pure joy and Charlotte's had pure hatred written all over it.

"So how were things?" Her mother asked.

"Fine, classes are interesting and I can't use magic while I am at home so you don't need to worry about me hexing someone," Kathleena said.

"Good," her father replied before turning into their house.

Kathleena got her things unpacked in her room when she noticed a note within her things.

_Leena,_

_I know what you are going to say to this, but I know what you and James are doing trying to find out who Elizabeth Dryers is. And don't be shocked. You have mumbled her name in your sleep. All I can tell you about her is that she was in love with a Malfoy and was rejected because of who she was. It was said that she did marry a muggle and that when a certain generation rolled around, the sequence would happen again involving the ancestors of the Malfoy family. I think this meant Scorpius, James, and you. I would try and find her somehow before she manages to ruin your life over the summer or something. I asked my mom about the name and that is what she told me and she doesn't know where she resides now because she tends to move and change what she looks like._

_Evelyn_

Kathleena felt her heart drop into the deepest pits of her stomach. She did not want to hear about how these people were going to make her life miserable.

"What are you reading loser?" Charlotte asked stepping into her room.

"A note from a friend," Kathleena said.

"Wait you have friends there? Shocking. They all must be losers like you then."

"No, their families are actually highly respected in their world."

"Whatever. Mum says it's time for dinner," Charlotte said as she left to go downstairs.

Kathleena knew that this would be an interesting summer already. She put the note away and went to go have dinner with her family for the first time in almost a year.

* * *

**Yay! I can't believe that I actually got this up! So read and find out what happens over her summer and her second year about Elizabeth Dryers. I will skim over her second and third year because she is in those awkward preteen years, but I wanna get to the really awkward teenage years that everyone has experienced.**


	8. Summer Heat

**Here is the next installment. This chapter mainly deals with the end of her summer. I hope to get back to writing more often since my life has calmed down a little bit. Well here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Summer Heat

Kathleena sat on her front porch sipping some lemonade. Her eyes watched the traffic go back and forth and the kids playing in the yards around her. It was the middle of August and she had only heard from James and Evelyn only a handful of times. Most of their letters were long to make up for missing them all the time. Her eyes caught a bird flying down towards her and her lips formed a smile because she knew that it must be a letter from someone. The owl landed, and dropped her letter before flying off to the roof. This one was from James. She could tell by the writing.

Her eyes looked over the letter and she jumped up with joy and ran into the house exlcaiming, "Guess what?!"

"What loser?" Charlotte said.

"Charlotte! What is it honey?" Her mother asked.

"Is it okay if my friend James and his family come over for dinner?" Kathleena asked.

"Tonight?"

"Kinda. He says his family is in the area and they want to come and see me. They are the family I stayed with over Christmas."

"How many would that be?"

"Five. They are really nice."

"Sure, I think it would be nice to get to know your friends," her mother said. "I guess I have to make a little more for dinner."

A few hours later and dinner being cooked, a knock came at the door. Kathleena bolted up and ran to the door. She opened it and found James' goofy smile and the bright smile of Lily at her door with Albus, Ginny, and Harry behind them.

"We couldn't hold them back. I think they ran all the way up here," Ginny said.

"That's fine with me! Come in!" Kathleena said.

The family entered the house. Harry got reminded of when he lived with the Dursley's for all those years.

"Hello, you must be James' parents. Thank your for taking in our daughter over the holiday," her mother said.

"It's no problem. She was a pleasure to have around," Ginny said.

There was a yell from upstairs and Lydia came bolting down the steps.

"Mummy, Lotte is so mean! She locked me out of her room and took my favorite teddy!" Lydia said.

"I'll get it for you later, Charlotte is having a moment again," her mother said.

Kathleena slipped upstairs for a moment and knocked on Charlotte's door, "Open it up and give me Lydia's teddy! You know she can't sleep without that!"

"Well, she needs to grow up! It's so childish to still sleep with animals," Charlotte said.

"She is almost 9! You still slept with your teddy till you were 11!"

"Well, she needs to grow up now!"

"You have done nothing but make things horrible for her since I left for school!"

"Well, whose fault is that? You are going to some stupid school that won't do anything for you!" Charlotte yelled.

"I wanted to go because you made my life miserable and you are doing the same thing to Lydia! You are the problem here! What happened to when we were little and you and I were friends?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Why not?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Kathleena opened the door with the key that she found above the door frame, "Give me the teddy and then you can go back to having your pity party."

Charlotte handed over the bear and Kathleena walked downstairs victoriously and handed it to Lydia.

"Kathleena Abigail Jacobs! How dare you speak to your sister like that?" Her father bellowed.

"What? She was in the wrong! Charlotte shouldn't have gone into Lydia's room in the first place!" Kathleena said.

"Mr. Jacobs, I grew up with many older siblings and this happened all the time. It really wasn't Kathleena's fault, she was just standing up for her sister," Ginny defended.

"She still doesn't have the right to talk to her older sister like that."

"Clearly there are more issues than just sibling fighting that is causing this problem. Kids fight, I swear Albus and James fight daily over something."

Kathleena's father glared for a moment at her before getting up and pouring himself a drink, "Need a drink Harry?"

"I'm fine. I don't normally drink often. Not my thing," Harry said.

Kathleena was with Lydia, James, Albus, and Lily. Lydia and Lily got along well and were talking about toys and things that little girls would do.

"So Al, your coming to Hogwarts next year? Excited to finally be with us?" Kathleena asked.

"Not really. What if I end up in Slytherin?" Albus complained.

"No you won't. I swear Gryffindor is in your blood."

"Nope, he's gonna end up a slimy snake like Scorpius," James teased.

"No! I won't! I would at least still talk to you if that happened," Albus whined.

"Al, relax, James is just teasing you again, but no matter what house you make it in, your mother and father would be proud of you."

Before James could answer, Kathleena's mom called them into the room for dinner. As they were setting down James got right back onto the topic that they were discussing before, "Well maybe if you were a Hufflepuff, things would be different."

"Wait, Al, being a Hufflepuff! That would be funny!" Lily laughed.

"James Sirius Potter, stop teasing your brother about what house he will be in," Ginny said cutting her meat.

"House? Like where you live?" Charlotte asked.

Kathleena was shocked that she asked something about Hogwarts, "Yeah. I live with all of the other Gryffindors. You are selected based on a few qualities about yourself and such. It's really hard to explain."

"Oh,"

The rest of dinner went by and everyone was sitting in the living room chatting while Charlotte was doing the dishes. Ginny got up to get something and found her doing the chore.

"Why aren't you out with everyone else?" Ginny asked.

"Don't feel like it," Charlotte replied.

"Is that all?"

"No. Leena and I used to be really close when we were younger. Actually, up until she got her letter to Hogwarts. Everything has to be about her! I can't have anything for myself!"

"She didn't ask for this. She was normal till she got that letter, but you need to be her older sister. I have all older brothers so I never had anyone to go to when I had boy problems and soon she is gonna need her sister. Boys in the magical world are the same here."

"It's not that. I just feel like everyone now is focused on her and everything that she does. Before we would all just be with one another. Probably my dad has been the worst. He has been miserable for it because he has to make up some excuse as to why she isn't here. It's actually gotten really bad."

"I noticed that when she got picked up at the end of the term, but if she knows that she can go to her sisters, then she will be fine. You can't push her away like you have been. I know you fight, siblings do. Just be there for her. Did you do anything?"

"Thanks. I danced. I stopped last summer because of everything. I never got noticed after that. Now they are expecting Lydia to get the same letter."

"I'm not sure if she will or not, but you never know. I think you should get back into dancing. Kathleena would want you to. I think you can patch things up with her," Ginny smiled and helped her put away the last of the dishes.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter. I needed that," Charlotte said walking back out to the living room and sat with her family.

Kathleena was sitting next to Lily and James on the floor talking about some strange sport that they play at school. Charlotte tried to listen in, but knew that things would be different, but she had to make them work because Kathleena was her sister.

"Well, I think it's time to go. I have some shopping to do in the morning for their school supplies," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry you have to leave so soon. It was a pleasure meeting you," Kathleena's mother said.

"It was my pleasure as well. I can take Leena to get her supplies tomorrow. I know exactly what she will need."

"That would be fantastic. What time do you want me to have her ready?"

"I would say 11am. That's usually when I can get all of the kids up and ready. I believe that my brothers are coming along as well."

"I get to see Fred!" Kathleena said jumping up.

"Yes, you will get to see Fred and Rose. She's starting too this year," Ginny said.

"Awesome. Oh, stop pouting Lily, you will be there soon!" Kathleena said to the pouting girl.

The Potters left the house after some hugs and waves, Kathleena was really looking forward to seeing her friends again soon. She just knew that this year would be the best one yet.

"I'm glad those crazies are gone. All they could talk about was their lives. It's like they don't even care about us," her father said,

"They aren't crazy dad. They care greatly about their work and they do know our lives more because they can be normal. Mr. Potter was raised by Muggles," Kathleena said.

"What did you just say?"

"Muggle. It's a term for non-magical folk. It's nothing bad."

"Oh, nothing bad. You are practically saying that we are nothing because we don't have magic."

"She didn't say that dad. You have it all wrong. They have different terms for people like us in their world. Chill out," Charlotte said.

Kathleena felt her jaw drop at her sister standing up for her.

"All wrong? I don't have it all wrong. She is a no good person who has ruined this family!" Her father yelled while her mother took Lydia upstairs to keep her safe.

"Father, I thought the same way till Mrs. Potter told me otherwise. She didn't ask for what happened last year. You were so supportive till you learned that you had to be crafty in your ways of telling people that she was gone, when you could have said that she was in a boarding school. You have ruined this family!" Charlotte said.

"We will see about that. Honey, pack your bags, we are going away again, and this time, Kathleena won't be going to that school."

"But I want to go daddy! I like it there! I have friends who understand me and I'm doing very well. Please don't make me go away!" Kathleena said crying.

"Dear, I am not leaving just because you don't like the world that she is in doesn't mean that we all have to change our ways. In my opinion you can leave and never come back," her mother said staring down her husband.

"Fine, if that is what you want. I'll send papers in the morning."

Her father left with a giant bang. Kathleena's mother took a deep breath before turning to her two daughters, "Everything will be fine and that needed to happen sooner or later. Things were just getting bad. I'm glad you two are talking again. Now off to sleep while I get your father's things."

The next few weeks were rough on Kathleena. She witnessed all of her father's items leaving the house and her mother standing on her own. Charlotte went back to dance and stood up for Kathleena a little more when her friends were around. She found herself packing her things again for Hogwarts and getting into the car.

"Ready for another year?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping it gets better," Kathleena replied.

At the station, she met the Potters and went through the barrier after hugging her family one last time. She stood on the platform, but didn't see anybody or the train. She thought her nightmare had come true, she would never return to Hogwarts again. In the distance she saw a woman walking towards her.

"Can you please tell me where the train is?" Kathleena asked.

"Gone. Along with all of your friends and family. You will suffer like me my dear. For all eternity," the woman said.

Suddenly she felt a jolt and she came into focus seeing the train in all of its glory and her friends. She knew who that woman was. Now her years were going to get interesting.

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost," James said when she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, fine. Just a rough day," Kathleena said as the train left the station for another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter done! I'll hopefully be able to get more up since my semester is slowing down a little bit, but I do have 7 classes and 4 organizations to handle. The next one should be up in a week or so! Keep reading!**


	9. Two and Three Down

**Hey! This is just the filler so that their fourth-seventh years can have a little more action because now they are in those awkward phases in their lives with hormones and such going on. I have a few ideas on how some things can happen and end up. So here is this for now. I have a lot going on right now at school, but I will be back on things later in the week hopefully.**

* * *

Two and Three Down

From the time that she was on the train till Christmas, she hasn't seen Elizabeth in her dreams or whatever happened when she went through the barrier. Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, like she said he would be, and now she had to deal with making sure Albus was adjusting well to everything. She was focused on her school work and just relaxing with her friends, of course getting James out of trouble every now and then. She had potions again with Slytherin, so she had to see Scorpius again. He seemed to just be the same that he was last year, only he was growing taller.

Over Christmas, she spent time with her mom and sisters. Things were rough for the first few days that she was home, but her family was pulling through after her father left. She flashed back to last Christmas when those attacks happened and she wondered if something happened again this year. She arrived back at Hogwarts to find Evelyn glaring at her.

"What's wrong?" Kathleena asked.

"What's wrong?! The same thing happened this year, but now apparently you are linked to what happened. You really hate people like me don't you," Evelyn said.

"Evelyn, I didn't do anything. There is no magic in my family, remember? Even if there was, they are more than likely dead. Why haven't I been told of this till just now? I've been with my family the whole break?" Kathleena said back pleading to her friend.

"Leena, my dad wants to see you," James said coming over looking just as mad.

Kathleena walked to the headmaster's office to speak to Harry. She didn't do anything wrong. How could this happen to her?

"Leena, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"Su..re," Kathleena said trying not to show the fear in her voice.

"There were more attacks over the holiday. Your name was scorched into every place that was attacked somehow. Now I know you couldn't have done it because you are underage, but are you involved in any means?"

"No, the only wizarding family I really know is yours, sir. I don't know what happened or why my name was there, but you have to believe me when I say I didn't do it."

Harry knew there was hesitation in her voice when she spoke, "Is everything okay?"

Kathleena sighed and decided that he needed to know what happened last year and when she got on the train,"Well, I have been having these strange dreams. It all started last year when I heard a story about there being a witch who loved one wizard, but another loved her in return and she ended up miserable. So most of those stories tend to have some truth to them. I don't know why I did, but I went more into it and found a name Elizabeth Dryers. Ever since then strange things have been happening. Most of last year was silent, but when I went through the barrier, she was there saying that I would lose everything. I think she is trying to mess with my life so I end up like her."

Harry processed the information,"So your found something that you really shouldn't have, but it was just by accident that all of this started happening."

"Yeah," Kathleena said.

Out of nowhere, came the voice of the headmaster who told her about Elizabeth, "Now I told you to not mess with her."

"I didn't. Now I may have just found her name in the Malfoy family tree, but nothing more than that," Kathleena said.

"Wait, you never mentioned that part," Harry said.

"Yeah, apparently she was in love with a Malfoy and for some reason, she wasn't in the family. There was nothing else on her than that," Kathleena said.

"She loved a Malfoy. She was rejected because was a muggle-born. I'm surprised she was in there. That meant, she was engaged into the family at one point. There have been rumors that she put a curse on herself that in a certain number of generations magic would enter her family again and she would have the opportunity to get her revenge on the Malfoy family," the headmaster said.

Kathleena sat there and cursed herself in her head for letting that happen, "So she is getting revenge on the Malfoys? But what does that have to do with me?"

"If everything is right, you are more than likely her descendant."

"What? That can't be. There is no magic... Crap, but there is nothing I can do about it?"

"Well, we don't know for sure, but just try and not do anything too crazy for a while. She is doing this to let it be known that she is back."

Harry tried to let it all sink in, "So you are possibly related to her and you don't even know it. I can say that you have no real connection to what happened, but please be careful when you are going through your classes."

Kathleena left the room and went to the common room. Albus and James were sitting there waiting for her to come back.

"Is everything okay? Are you still allowed to go here?" Albus said.

"Yeah, your dad cleared me. They don't know why my name was on there. I have some explaining to do to Evelyn. I'll see you later," Kathleena said waving to her friends. She was going to have to distance herself from James and her friends so she wouldn't hurt them anymore.

Kathleena explained everything to Evelyn, but left somethings out. Evelyn forgave her, but was just so confused by the whole thing.

The rest of the year went by with no problems, but Kathleena felt herself going further and further away from her friends no matter how much she hated it. She was starting to think that Elizabeth was right and she was purposely making things more difficult for her to finally fit in.

* * *

Summer came and went with the Potters visiting them again, but things were more awkward this time because of the results of the last meeting. Harry knew what had happened to her at school and how she was going to have to find a way to balance it. This time when they visited, she noticed something different about James. He seemed to have matured a little bit more. She felt her heart flutter every time he looked at her.

Kathleena, James, Lily, Albus, Lydia, and Charlotte were all sitting in the living room while their parents were talking in the kitchen. Charlotte was listening to her music due to her dance recital coming up, Albus, Lily, and Lydia were all talking with one another, and Kathleena and James were just sitting there.

"Why haven't you been talking to me much?" James asked.

"I have been," Kathleena said not looking at him afraid that she would stutter a little bit.

"No, I mean while we were at school. You avoided Evelyn, Fred, and myself like the plague last year."

"Elizabeth. She is going to ruin me if we can't find her to stop. She is going to drive me away from you just because she wants revenge on the Malfoys. I can't have you near me so there is no one for her to push away," Kathleena fessed up.

"You know that we will help you no matter what. I'm not going anywhere no matter what you think," James said.

Kathleena looked at him and smiled. She knew she didn't want to go on the journey alone, but she is just afraid on what to do.

* * *

Their third year at Hogwarts was nothing more than excitement. Nothing happened over Christmas, but now they were going to Hogsmeade just to hang out and have a good time. Kathleena came to the conclusion that she would have to make friends with someone who is her enemy, Scorpius. She was just afraid of how she was going to do that.

The second term went over well. She just needed more time to find out what is going on and how she was going to solve this problem. She just needed to pretend that nothing was wrong with her in front of her family back home, but she knows that James and Evelyn know what is going on.

* * *

**So that is all for right now!**


	10. Burn

**I know that it has been a while since, I last updated. I have been swamped with school work, but I have time this week because it is finals and I take my study breaks by writing parts of chapters. I have six weeks off between my semesters, so I will have some time to write then, when I am not working again. This chapter reveals a lot and will help explain what will go on in future chapters. **

* * *

Kathleena couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the letter sitting on the table. It had arrived in the late afternoon and she thought it was from James or Albus, but to her surprise she saw the familiar green writing on the envelope.

"This can't be," Kathleena said as she picked it up.

"I know, I'm not sure what to think about it. Why is Charlotte the only one left out?" Her mother asked probably wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. Sometimes it just happens, but I'm proud none the less and so is Charlotte. She got a little moody, but she has her things going for her."

Lydia got back from camp and saw her older sister beaming at her and handed her the envelope.

"Really?! I'm going with you?" Lydia said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I guess so. Now mum said that you can have my old robes since I have grown out of mine, and you can use all of my books. It will save us money, but you still need to get a few things. Oh and Lily will be with you this year too!" Kathleena said.

The rest of the summer went by with the Potters coming over and congratuating Lydia on being accepted into Hogwarts. Kathleena was hoping that her sister would be in the same House as her, but she had a feeling that she would be somewhere else.

"So how exactly do I get to the Platform?" Lydia asked.

"You go through the barrier. It's easy, but scary your first time through," Ginny said.

"Well I figured that, but _how_ do I get to the Platform."

_Ravenclaw,_ Kathleena thought as her sister asked these questions.

"Well, we will see you in a few days!" Ginny said.

"Yes we will. Thanks again for coming over," Kathleena's mother said.

At the platform, Lydia went through with Lily and Kathleena met her on the other side. They boarded the train and were on their way to Hogwarts.

"So what did you do all summer?" James asked though his shaggy hair.

"Not much really. I sat at home and did some reading and school work. What about you?" Kathleena asked.

"We went to visit my Uncle Charlie in Romania for a few weeks. It was awesome being around the dragons! You should have seen how big they were."

Kathleena laughed as he became very animated in trying to describe the dragons.

"Have you had any dreams lately?" James asked.

"Not really, but I have a bad feeling about something that is going on here," Kathleena said.

"Like?"

"Lydia. She got her letter, but it makes me wonder about Charlotte?"

"Well sometimes pureblood families can give birth to children who have no magic, so I guess Charlotte is the same."

"Yeah, I just don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Well, she will most likely be a Gryffindor, so she will be fine."

"I'm thinking more Ravenclaw. The girl is awefuly smart for her age and witty too."

"True, but you know you got all of us here if you need anything from us."

"Yeah, thanks."

The train lurched to a stop at its final destination. Kathleena got off and went with the rest of her year and waited in the hall for her sister to be sorted into her own house.

"Lydia Jacobs!" Professor Longbottom yelled.

Lydia nervously sat on the stool and waited for the hat to place her.

_Ah, another Jacobs. Very different from her sister. More witty, but brave. You would do well alongside your sister, but there is a desire to be grown up and on your own. So that must only mean, _the Sorting Hat said to Lydia alone.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat bellowed throughout the hall.

Lydia got up and sat down at her table looking almost apologetic to her sister. Kathleena mouthed to her that she was very happy and proud of her.

"Lily Potter!" Professor Longbottom yelled.

Lily got on the stool and prayed for what she wanted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily got up and went beside her cousin and brother looking proud that she was with her family.

After the sorting Kathleena walked up to Lydia.

"I knew you were going there all along. You always were the smartest out of all of us," Kathleena said.

"I know, but I did want to be with you, but at the same time, I didn't want to be babied because I was your sister," Lydia said.

"And I am fine with that. I know Lily is gonna have a hard time trying not to mess up because of her family, but it's more in her blood to be here anyways. You can make a name for yourself in Ravenclaw anyways."

"Well, it seems that there are two Jacobs' her now," Scorpius said walking past them.

"Shut it, Malfoy. You or any of your little Slytherins pull anything on my sister, you will regret it!" Kathleena spat.

"Oh, I'm so scared of you Jacobs. Just remember that your time is running out for your decision. She will come after you more and more, and we will see where that making fun of me will get you then."

Kathleena turned on her heels and took her sister along with her.

"Who was that? And what did he mean by 'your decision'?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing. He is just a prat and you need to stay away from him," Kathleena replied.

When Kathleena got to the common room, she went straight to her room and knew she needed to talk to Evelyn.

"What do I do? I know nothing about what is going to happen to me," Kathleena said laying down on her bed in anguish.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try and help find any information about the story more or what kind of person Elizabeth was," Evelyn said.

"Thanks."

Kathleena sat on her bed for the first time this year and thought about how she was going to fare against Elizabeth. Her mind went to the only place that she knew she would find information about her, and that was the Headmistress that knew about her. She just needed a way into the office to talk to her for a moment, but for now, she would just resort to figuring stuff on her own.

That night while she was trying to sleep she saw the same images that she has been seeing for years now, but this time they were clearer. The person she saw on the hill was Elizabeth with an evil smirk on her face. She saw her raise her wand to her and say something. The next thing she knew she was on the ground screaming in pain as if her entire body was on fire. She heard voices, but could not make out what they were saying.

"LEENA! Wake up!" Evelyn yelled.

Kathleena shot straight up panting and covered in sweat, "What happened?"

"You were screaming bloody murder in your sleep. It woke all of us up. What happened to your arm?" Evelyn said looking at the burn marks on her arm that are starting to appear. "We need to get you to the infirmary!"

"I'm fine. I must have had a nightmare or something."

"You have burn marks, no nightmare could cause that."

"Fine, I'll go in the morning."

"Now!"

Kathleena got out of bed and followed Evelyn to the room with the Perfects and told them of the situation. They allowed them to go and get her arm looked at. While she was there Evelyn knew what had caused it.

"So how did she do that?" Evelyn said.

"I'm not sure, but this is the first time that it has happened like this," Kathleena said.

Once she was given some potion. She was sent to the Headmistress' office to be asked of what happened.

"I'm curious as to how you got burns in your sleep. All of your roommates seem to not know what happened, but I fear something more," the Headmistress said.

"I remember being in my dream and then seeing Elizabeth on the hill and then she cursed me. I guess I got burnt from that, but aren't dreams not supposed to do that?" Kathleena asked.

"No, but if I remember correctly, you are supposedly her descendant so, she could have a special link with you. Right now, you should not focus any energy on her. You need to keep your friends and now your sister safe from what she might do to you."

"I'm trying. It just seems like she comes and goes as she pleases. It's usually to send me a message, but I haven't been able to figure it out."

The Headmistress nodded and left the office for a moment. Kathleena saw this as her time to get some answers to her questions.

"Why would she do this to me?" Kathleena asked as she looked at the Headmistress who told her about Elizabeth.

"Telling you that she is gonna come for you. I remember hearing from her after she left Hogwarts and her engagement fell through for the Malfoy boy. She swore revenge on them and would cut off the magic to the family till the time was right. Then she would make the Malfoy's suffer for what happened to her. I'm not sure if she is going to use you, or come herself, but in either case, you are the only one who can truly face her and get rid of her for good," the portrait said.

"So I have to find where she is and why she is doing this to me?"

"Exactly. Think of your actions and when she does something."

By that point, she was released to go back to her room. She settled into bed for a few hours before waking up again for classes. She went to the Great Hall and found James looking worried.

"You okay? Evelyn told me about what happened last night," James said.

"Yeah, it was Elizabeth again. I'm gonna watch and see what happens the day before she does something to me to see if there is connection to her attacks and my actions," Kathleena said.

"Good idea. How bad is it?" James asked.

Kathleena thought it was odd that he was that concerned for her, "Nothing too bad. No scars from what I was told."

"Good. Well, see you later."

The rest of the week was pretty quiet although, Kathleena had to partner up with Scorpius again for Potions class. She just came to the conclusion that he was forever to be her partner in that class. Though this year, he was nicer to her. Then it clicked in her head. He knows about what Elizabeth is going to do on his family, and he is trying to stop her.

Her assumptions were proven right when he pulled her aside after potions. That weekend was supposed to be the first weekend of Hogsmeade.

"Jacobs, you and I both know what is going on here. I'm trying to make it seem like I 'like' you so she won't come after my family. So just play along with it that you are my girlfriend and then nothing bad will happen," Scorpius said.

"Now wouldn't it be odd for your family to be seen with a muggle-born, like me?" Kathleena said.

"Not anymore since the war ended. Just do it so my family doesn't have to suffer. My grandmother told me stories that she heard of what she did the last time. Just do it."

Kathleena had to think for a moment, "No, I won't do it. She will know that it is fake and you don't care about me, so she will just do it anyways."

"What if I say I did care?"

"Then you are lying."

"I'm not."

Kathleena stood there, "No, I can't be with you ever. Not after what you have said about me and done to me. Just leave me out of it."

She walked away trying not to see what his face looked like as she was walking away from him. She got into the common room and went right past James and Fred who were sitting on the couch looking like they were gonna pull a prank. She opened the door and looked straight at Evelyn.

"I think Scorpius likes me," Kathleena said.

"What?" Evelyn said.

"He's falling into the trap. That is what Elizabeth wants. I know it. She wants to see the same thing happen again. That is her comeback, she wants Scorpius to feel the same pain that she did when she was left. He thinks that to get rid of her, he needs to fall in love with me."

Evelyn just sat there, "Well, it seems like you now have a little competition on your hands like the story. If James is acting the way he acted this morning, I would say that he likes you too."

Kathleena's eyes widened, "No. I'm not bringing both of them into this. I won't allow it."

"Just try and wait the year out and see if it's true or not, but I would admit that it's kinda funny that both of them like you. One because of a curse and one for who you really are."

Kathleena sighed and flopped back onto her bed, "It's bad enough that I have to deal with at crazy ancestor, but now I have to deal with two boys probably fighting over me." She popped back up and got a mischevious look on her face, "But I know how to get back at Elizabeth. I'll 'go out' with Malfoy and also get a chance to see if James really does like me, but I won't do it till later in the year. I'll let things brew first."

Evelyn thought about it for a moment, "That is oddly brilliant. Do it."

* * *

**Like how I ended this one. There is probably going to be one more for her fourth year before I move on to probably the biggest part that I have been planning. The fight with Elizabeth won't be in her seventh year, but a little earlier than that.**


	11. Changes

**Two chapters in one day! I have been trying to get to this part for months now and I have a way to get there! **

* * *

**Changes**

Kathleena saw the next few weeks go by with no change. Scorpius is still trying to claim that she should go out with him at least once. James keeps on getting worried every time he asks her. Lydia seemed to be fitting in well and making friends. She still talks to Lily, but since they only have Charms together, they spend most of their free time hanging out with one another.

"So have you heard that they are having a Christmas masquerade ball for Fourth years and up?" Evelyn said.

"Really?" Kathleena said sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah, this weekend we should go out and get dresses. I heard too that the masks make you see the person differently so that at the end of the night it's a surprise!"

"That seems like it could cause issues."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but come on, it will be fun though and that would mean that you could end up with someone you like."

"I don't like anyone," Kathleena said gathering up her things and heading to the library to study.

As she got there and sat her stuff down, she felt sick to her stomach all of a sudden and then the next thing she knew she saw blackness surround her. She was sitting in a white room and saw someone walking towards her.

"Now you think that the game that you are playing will get rid of me. You won't find me in your time. I will only come to full light when you make your realization and go after the Malfoy family and get revenge on them for what they have done to me and this family. You are the chosen one to get rid of them or it will be your life," Elizabeth said.

"Why make their family suffer for something that happened generations ago? And why take the magic out of my family?" Kathleena asked thinking she could use her wand somehow on her.

"Because they need to feel my wrath, and since I saw this future happening as a child, I could tell exactly when to make them suffer even more now that they have been knocked down a peg or two from the Second Wizarding War. And as for the family, I knew that no one else would have the ability to do what you can do. I have made you so powerful because of the magic that runs through you, and as for your sister, she will be powerful too, she kinda snuck up on my radar, but I'll allow her to have some fun too."

"Hurt my sister in this and you will feel the wrath of me personally when I find you."

"Remember that I can control your life right now. I can make you die if you don't do what I want. That's why I strike. You make me angry. Now keep stringing the boys along like nothing is wrong. If you tell a soul about what I am doing, then it will be your sister facing my attack next."

Kathleena woke up in a flash to see that the had only been out for a moment and no one had noticed her. She packed up her things and started running to find a place where she could be alone. When she least expected it, a door appeared. Her eyes stared at it and when she entered, she found a room surrounded by mirrors and sat a piano.

_Really this is what I get when I snoop around. I guess I haven't played since I got here. Let's see if this helps. _Kathleena thought as she sat down at the piano and started playing. She started off sad and it moved to angry as she kept on playing. When she heard a bell tolling she realized that it was dinnertime and she went down to the Great Hall.

She sat down between Evelyn and James. She was quiet at she ate and kept on thinking about the vision she had earlier. She was supposed to keep them as far from her as possible. Her mind was on getting through to figure out what she meant by 'not in her time'.

By the time the weekend came along, Evelyn and Kathleena were ready to go shopping in Hogsmeade.

"Hey Leena, you wanna meet up with me after you are done shopping?" James asked running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I kinda promised that it would be a girl's day. Raincheck?" Kathleena said.

"Sure, see ya around," James said sulking his way to Hogsmeade.

Kathleena caught up with Evelyn and they went into a few shops. While they were trying on dresses, Kathleena said, "So James asked if I wanted to meet up with him after we were done. When I turned him down he got all upset."

"Really? He got the courage to do it?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's been trying to ask you for weeks now. He is afraid of you turning him down."

Kathleena now felt like the worst person in the world now, "You know why I had to do it."

"Yeah, I figured and he figured that too. He was just hoping that you wouldn't think that would ruin your life."

"I just feel so awful now, but at least the ball is Friday. So maybe I have a shot with him later."

"You do like him don't you?"

"We are just really good friends, but I'm not sure sometimes. I don't know!"

They continued to try on dresses till they found ones that they wanted, and by the time that was all done, they headed back to Hogwarts after a long day of shopping. She prayed that her little saying didn't hurt Lydia.

The next few days went by and Kathleena finally figured out how to mention Elizabeth without directly doing it. I guess she was happy with the turn down of James. Tonight was the ball and she was afraid of what was going to happen. She was pinning up her hair, Evelyn was putting on some make up, and the twins were already dressed and ready to go.

"Come on, we wanna get there!" Natalie and Ali said.

"I'm almost ready," Evelyn said slipping into her dress.

"Same here," Kathleena said turning around in her dress.

"You aren't gonna wear any make up?" Ali asked.

"No," Kathleena said sheepishly putting her shoes on.

"Do you know how to put it on?"

Kathleena was quiet for a moment, "No!"

"We can change that!" Natalie and Ali said getting their stuff and starting to apply it.

After she was all done she had to admit she looked great. Her dress was a crimson red with a sweetheart neckline and a beaded sunburst on the left hip. Her hair was curled and framing her face and her make up was simple but you knew she was wearing some. Her red lips stood out on her pale face. Evelyn was in a golden halter dress and her hair was all pinned up and curled.

The four girls started making their way to the Great Hall. When they got their masks they noticed that all of the boys looked different but the girls looked the same. As the night went on, there were more and more people dancing. Kathleena was sitting at her table looking bored when someone came up to her and asked her to dance. As she danced, she never spoke to the person she was with, but her heart was racing and they were going further and further away from the people. Their faces got closer together and Kathleena felt his breath on hers. Before she knew it their lips were together for a quick second. At that moment, the dance was over and everyone took off their masks.

Kathleena took hers off first and as she adjusted her eyes, she didn't have time to notice that the person she kissed had left. She was looking around, but she couldn't find him. She ran out because almost everyone was still in there and she found James sitting on the steps.

"It was you?" Kathleena asked.

"No, it wasn't me. I ran out because of who it was. They passed by a moment ago," James said looking sad.

Kathleena's eyes got big with fear in realization as to who she kissed, "Scorpius?"

"Yeah."

"No, no, no! That can't happen! Some one has to get Lydia!"

"What's going on? What did she do?"

"Elizabeth! She is going to hurt her!"

Not a moment too soon the Headmistress came down to her and said that she needed to come right a way. She found her sister in the infirmary with marks all over her.

"She will be fine, but we want to know who did this," the Headmistress wanted to know.

"Elizabeth Dryers. I can't really explain it, but she somehow did this. She told me she would one day if I talked about her or something happened between me and Malfoy or James," Kathleena said.

"Wait, the same one that you have been having visions about for years."

"Yeah. She threatened to hurt Lydia if something happened and it did. I can't believe that this happened to her."

"You have to face her at some point."

Kathleena stayed by her sister till she got better. Christmas came and went. She acted as if nothing happened that night at all. Evelyn doesn't even bring it up. James and Scorpius haven't really talked to her too much. The last few weeks she focused on her schoolwork and not what was going on. The year ended and they were getting on the train. Lydia was getting on with her friends. Kathleena was happy that she was going on without her and having fun. Kathleena sat down in her carriage when James came in and shut the door.

"Don't say a word. I want to help and I don't care if I get hurt, but I want the Kathleena back that would always laugh and make fun of me for doing something stupid. Please, I am going to help whether you like it or not," James said and before he opened the door again to let other people in he leaned in and kissed her.

"James, I'm scared of what she will do next. I am going to need help somehow doing this and I know you can help," Kathleena said.

Evelyn entered the carriage and they were on their way back home. Kathleena, Lydia, and Evelyn were all going over to James' towards the end of summer to relax with their family and then they were all gonna go to Hogwarts together. Kathleena made up her mind. She wanted James and there was nothing that was going to stop her.

* * *

**I'm very happy with how this is going and the next chapter is going to be a little fun for me and now I am going to get to the part that I have wanted for the entire fic so far! I should have that up soon if my life doesn't get too out of hand. **


	12. Order is Necessary

**Hey! So I really like this chapter! I have been thinking of a way to do this one for a long time! The way into it and the beginning of it are kinda choppy, but they are mostly solid after that. **

* * *

**Order is Necessary**

It was nearing the end of summer and Kathleena and Lydia were getting ready to go to the Potter's for the rest of their summer. They had everything packed up and ready to go. They were just waiting for Harry and Ginny to get here to pick them up.

"You have absolutely everything that you need?" Kathleena's mother asked.

"Yes mom, don't worry. We got this, now just relax. It will be nice to have us out of your hair for a while and with Charlotte off at camp, you have the house to yourself. Treat yourself to something, you deserve it," Kathleena said as she noticed James's parents walking up to the door.

"Okay, well be careful!"

"We will, I promise!"

Kathleena and Lydia picked up their things and were on their way. They appeared at a house that seemed different than the one that Kathleena went to before.

"We usually spend some of our summers here. This is Grimmauld Place. My Godfather left it to me when he passed away," Harry said opening the door.

It was a narrow, but nice looking home. Kinda dark and dingy, but from what Kathleena knew about who owned the house, it was what they wanted. Kathleena went up the stairs and saw a painting of what she could assume was the woman who owned the house before Harry's Godfather.

"Ahh, filthy Mudblood! Don't look at me!" She screamed.

"Chill out. I won't look at you anymore!" Kathleena spat.

"How dare you speak like that in my own home! Why I should..." the painting became quiet for a moment. "Get away from my house Elizabeth!"

This really set Kathleena off, "I am not that vile woman. Get that straight. Say one more word about me or even think about saying it to my sister and I will hex your painting into the next century!"

She stormed off and went into her room that she was sharing with Evelyn when she got here in a few hours. A knock came at her door and James came in.

"Hey, I heard you yelling at her. You okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, I guess I must look a lot like her. What's with the look on your face?" Kathleena asked looking at him.

"Well, I found something cool in the office. Don't worry I'm allowed in there because I should be studying for my O.W.L's. I'll show everyone later."

"Fine, but if it is going to get us in trouble, then leave me out of it."

"It won't trust me."

Kathleena rolled her eyes and got her things out for the next few days. She was sure to always carry her wand around with her. She knew she couldn't use it, but she figured that it was always best to be prepared. Evelyn came up and did the same as her.

"That painting was charming," Evelyn said sarcastically.

"Yeah, she said that I was Elizabeth. I think she is afraid of me kinda, but who knows with that woman," Kathleena said.

They were all down for dinner and they were all excited about what this year was going to entail for all of them. It was hard to think that they were coming up on their fifth year at Hogwarts. So much has happened that Kathleena wished time would slow down some how. When they were all done, Albus, Lily, Lydia, James, Evelyn, and Kathleena all went up to the office to see what James wanted to show them.

"Look at this!" James said holding it up.

"James, you should put that down! That doesn't look safe if you ask me," Kathleena said.

"It's fine. I don't even know what it is anyways."

"Then that's an even better reason to put it down!" Evelyn said trying to grab it from him.

"Come on what is it gonna do?" He said, but as he finished the room started spinning around them and the next thing they knew all of them were piled on top of one another in the hall way of the house and the object was nowhere in sight.

They heard footsteps coming their way and they all got up and pulled out their wands.

"Who are you?" A man's voice bellowed.

"That's a question we should be asking you. Why are you in my parent's house?" James said back making sure Lily was safely behind him.

The man came out into the light more and looked at the kids all standing their with their wands drawn at him. He had dark shaggy hair and looked like he had been through hell for the past couple of years. Another man came out with this wand drawn. He was tall and thin with a scar on his face.

"Why are you here? No one can get through the wards we have on the house," the second man said.

Kathleena studied them for a moment and thought to the pictures on the wall at James' house. Her eyes widened when she realized who they were.

"We don't know why we are _here_ exactly, but I know who you two are," Kathleena said.

"We do?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, we do alright," Kathleena whispered back before addressing them again. "You are Sirius Black and you are Remus Lupin. Members of the Order of the Phoenix for both times it was called. Sirius goes by Padfoot and Remus goes by Moony."

"How do you know that bit of detail? Did Peter tell you?" Lupin asked getting his wand closer.

"Can you let me explain how I think we are missing something," Evelyn said. "This moron decided to play with something in the office, which now might seem like a time turner of some sort and all of us got dumped on this year, what ever year it is."

Sirius and Lupin stood there for a moment before Sirius spoke, "You came from the future? In my house? That sounds crazy!"

"But it would explain a lot of things," Kathleena said. "You have to believe us. We are really in the wrong time and from what we can gather, we are in the year 1995. We weren't even thought of yet!"

"They might have a point, but how do we know you aren't lying and you are working with You-Know-Who?"

"Who?" Lydia asked popping out from behind Kathleena.

"That should be enough proof for you. From our time, He doesn't exist anymore. Gone. Dead," James said.

The two men stood there when a woman came out, "What is all this noise about! I have been trying to keep those kids up there calm after we heard the loud crash!"

James' eyes widened at the realization that it was is grandmother. Lily and Albus had similar reactions too.

"They claim they are from a time where You-Know-Who is dead," Sirius said.

"Dead? How can that be?" Molly asked.

"I guess we have to find out and trust them."

"I assume so. Come along children, you look famished," Molly said letting them follow her into the kitchen.

They sat down at the table and waited for someone to say something. I guess they were all trying to figure out who they were that they had the house. Kathleena was glaring daggers at James for putting them into this mess, but she couldn't take it anymore and she exploded on him revealing a little more than what she wanted to say.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU ARE THE DUMBEST PERSON I KNOW. WE TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A BAD IDEA, AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW! STUCK IN A TIME WHERE WE DON'T EVEN EXIST!" Kathleena yelled at him.

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN? I KNOW THAT WE ARE STUCK IN A DANGEROUS TIME AS WELL! DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME OF THAT!" James yelled back.

"YOU THINK THAT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU WOULD MANAGE TO GROW UP!"

"I DIDN'T THINK ANYTHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN!"

"EXACTLY! YOU DIDN'T THINK!"

By this time the adults in the room were shocked at the argument going on. Molly was ready to separate them when Evelyn stepped in, "THAT'S IT YOU TWO! We gotta calm down if we want a way back home to our time. Now just chill out!"

James and Kathleena took a deep breath and looked away from each other. Molly was the first to speak, "You name is James Potter?"

"Yeah, James Sirius Potter. I'm the oldest, fifth year Gryffindor," James said.

"Well I guess we should know the rest of you then. Who is your mother by the way?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Kathleena couldn't tell whether if her face was angry or happy. Sirius and Remus both had smiles on their faces to see that maybe they were telling the truth.

"Well, come on then," Molly said.

"I'll go," Albus said getting up. "I'm Albus Serverus Potter. Fourth year Gryffindor."

Kathleena saw Sirius and Remus turn their noses up at his middle name. The kid couldn't help it, but she knew the truth about him.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. Second year Gryffindor!" Lily said jumping up from the bench. Kathleena couldn't help but notice them smile at her.

"My turn, Evelyn Alexandria McCyune. Fifth year Gryffindor. No relation to the Potter/Weasleys at all," Evelyn said.

"Kathleena Abigail Jacobs. Fifth year Gryffindor. Same, no relation," Kathleena said.

"Lydia Nicole Jacobs. Second year Ravenclaw!" Lydia said.

The adults sat there for a moment to take it all in.

"So Harry names his first son after James and me huh, and his second after Dumbledore and Snivellus. Bad luck for him," Sirius said.

"You have it wrong, from what our dad says Snape was the bravest man he ever knew. You don't know what happens, so stay out of it!" James said. Kathleena knew he protected he siblings, but he has never seen him do it before now.

Sirius and Remus sat there and stared for a moment longer, they could tell that he definitely had some Weasley in him. Just when they were gonna say something else they heard a little chime going off.

"Lily is that your locket?" Albus asked.

"Oh! Yeah, Daddy got it for me last year for my birthday. That's how I talk to him while we are at school! I guess it works here!" Lily said opening it to see her mother glaring. "James, its for you."

James grabbed the locket and looked at his mother then the firestorm came, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, you have done it this time mister! You have sent your father crazy trying to find a way to get you back. What if someone was hurt during this!"

"Sorry, mum, I wasn't thinking. Don't worry, Leena already gave me a lashing for this," James said.

"Well at least there are some responsible people there. Just try and stay out of trouble. What year are you in?"

"1995. Don't worry, we are with the Order."

"Good, but please be careful while you are there. Things aren't what they seem. I just got an owl from your father saying that you are able to use magic there, but don't over do it. He will come back and get you, when he does, everyone there will have to have their memory obliviated. Can I speak to my mum please?"

James got up and handed the locket to his grandmother, "Mum wants to talk to you."

Molly took it and looked at her daughter, noticeably older, but looking so much like her, "Yes, Ginny?"

"Make sure they behave. James got a knack for pulling pranks. He does take after his namesakes. Albus will be okay there, and same with Lily especially with Kathleena being there. Evelyn also will keep things orderly," Ginny said.

"I promise I can do that. Anything else deary?"

"Not that I can think of Mum. You can give this to Lily."

Molly got up and handed it to Lily, "Thanks! Hi mum!"

"Hello, just figured I'd tell you that your Aunt Hermione and dad are working on getting all of you back here. Just be ready at anytime to see him," Ginny said.

"Sure thing!"

"Oh, Leena, Harry will send a patronus when he gets here. I assume you know what it is."

"Yeah, he told us a few years ago when he came to teach," Leena said looking at the locket.

"Good. That's how you will know. Behave children, all of you."

With that the locket turned back to normal. Evelyn started laughing at the matter on their hands, "James we are going to be lucky if you make it to this year with what you have done now."

"Hey cut it out! I already said that I was sorry for this mess," James said.

"Instead of fighting, why don't we find out if we can get back. You said that it was some sort of time turner?" Lydia said.

"Yeah, but the problem is, we would need to find it in this time and use it again, but none of us can correctly do the spell to change someone's memory, so we would have to wait for Harry anyways," Kathleena said.

"Well, let's just check the office and maybe a few of us could go back and get some help?"

"What room were you in?" Sirius asked.

"The upstairs office. Just beyond your mother's painting," Kathleena said distastefully.

The group went upstairs. Molly told the kids to stay in their rooms till further notice, but she knew that they would be spying on them. Not sooner did Kathleena get to where the painting was, she heard the same old yelling as before.

"Filthy mudbloods staying in my household!" She yelled.

"So what if I am. I'm proud of it," Kathleena spat back and as if almost as deja vu the painting spoke again with the same line.

"Elizabeth Dryers, you stay out of my family home! My family has warned me against you. The last time you were here, you were plotting your revenge! Whatever you placed in my house remove it!"

Kathleena took this as a moment to get something out of her, "What was it that I placed again? I can't seem to remember."

"How can you not remember that you were going to use my house as a place to sit out till the right person came here looking. Now, find what you are looking for and leave!"

"Sorry, no can do. I'm not Elizabeth, but thanks for the tip. Anymore crying out about mudbloods in your home and I will hex you to the first time I had this conversation with you," Kathleena said holding up her wand.

The painting huffed and became silent for a while. Kathleena caught up with them in the study, "Find it yet?"

"No, what were you saying to her anyways, you got her to shut up again," James asked.

"She was here. She left something here, and said that she would use this place till the right person came looking. She knew that this was going to happen."

"Great, now we have to get into her head and find out what she wanted," Evelyn said putting down a book on the desk.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kathleena said looking through another drawer before finding something odd. "Sirius. Did this belong to anyone?"

He looked at the object in her hands, "No, I have not seen that at all."

"Hey that's the turner! I remember that!" James said.

Kathleena put it down, "No one touch this. I have to figure out what is going on here first."

The group agreed that they would all wait till they Harry came and Kathleena knew what Elizabeth wanted.

* * *

**So, the next few chapters are going to deal with them trying to get back and finding Elizabeth. I added this in, because I really liked a few time travel fics and figured that this is the best way to get that in there and still have some time to buy because I would love to see everyone else's reactions in the next chapter. Hint: they meet everyone!**


	13. The Past and the Future

**I am on a roll this week! Things will get busy with me having to work again, but it will all be worth it! I will most likely have a new chapter up on Sunday or Tuesday. **

* * *

**The Past and The Future**

Mrs. Weasley set the kids up in a spare room upstairs. All of them would be in the same room for now. It was nearly time for dinner when they all went back down stairs again. They were greeted outside the door by Sirius.

"We told them that they would be having company for a while. You can say who you are. All of the adults are prepared for you, and they have warned the kids about it," Sirius said.

"Thanks," Kathleena said leading the way into the now quiet kitchen.

Everyone they knew was there, well the ones that were alive. Kathleena noted that many of them haven't changed from when they were younger. They all sat down together. Kathleena was between her sister and James. Evelyn was between Albus and Lily. They were all staring at them in shock. They knew who they were. They noticed that Harry and Ginny were blushing at knowing that these were their children and their friends.

"They look just like Harry and Ginny!" Hermione said with her eyes getting bigger.

"Way to go Harry!" Fred said slapping the boy's back.

Further down the table, were the adults who hadn't met them, who weren't in as much shock, but were surprised to say the least.

"So before things get too out of hand, you say that He is dead," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, He was killed in our dad's seventh year. Kinda crazy year. He doesn't talk about it a whole lot. Said too many bad things happened to focus on them," James said.

"How many die?" Sirius asked.

"A lot. Do you want to know who? You won't remember anyways when we leave."

"Sure. Maybe it will give us all a chance to know one another better," Dumbledore said.

"Well, later in your year dad, Sirius dies at the Ministry. You had a vision that he was getting hurt and you thought he was is trouble, but he wasn't and it was a whole big mess," James said.

The reaction out of Harry was what they were thinking, "NO! He can't die!"

"He does, but you gotta remember too that you name me after your father and him, so it's not all bad," James said trying to defuse the situation.

"Continue on, I believe that there are many more, and they are probably in this room too," Dumbledore said.

"Next year, you will pass, Professor. In your seventh year, Fred, Professor Snape, Remus, Tonks, and others will all die because of Him."

The room was quiet. They looked and noticed that Fred was the youngest to die out of this.

"My baby dies? No!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"We know, it's rough on us too. We never knew half of these people, and we are related to them!" Albus said.

"Yeah, but it's not all bad when you look at it. You have loads of grandchildren, we are living a better life because of all of the sacrifices that were made. I know it will be hard when the time comes, but things will get better," James said.

Kathleena has never seen him like this before. She figured that he wanted to come off more mature than he did before when they all first met.

"How many grandchildren?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, there is Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, and us three," James said thinking that he got them all.

"You forgot Teddy! He's basically family!" Lily piped up.

"Yeah him. How could I forget?"

"Because he is still mad at you for the hex you threw at him when you were getting off the train your second year," Kathleena said.

"Hey, it was funny! I caught him..."

"Yeah we all know. You told us as soon as it happened," Kathleena said rolling her eyes.

"Way to be a kill joy Leena."

"I am not!"

The adults looked in amusement at them and saw how many traits were in all of them. Surprisingly, Snape was the next to talk.

"So the son of Harry Potter did something stupid and they ended up here. How enjoyable," Snape said.

"I was just showing them what I found. Now apparently it is linked to something we have been dealing with," James said.

"What is it exactly? I heard my mother saying something to you," Sirius said.

"Elizabeth Dryers. She has been causing issues for a while. She kinda has it out for the Malfoy family. She cured her family to not have magic till me for some reason, and now I have to deal with her making my life miserable," Kathleena said.

"I've heard that name, but why have you come back here?"

"That's what we have been trying to figure out" Kathleena sighed.

They talked for a while and everyone decided that they should make their way up to bed. Kathleena was the first to go. The room later filled up with the rest of them. In her sleep, Kathleena felt saw herself walking around trying to find what it was that Elizabeth had for her here. She turned around to see a house, her house. She felt her feet running towards the front door, but her she couldn't find her way out. The next thing she remembered was that she was on the floor with James holding her.

"What were you thinking?" James whispered.

"What?" Kathleena asked back.

"You were walking around the house and you looked like you needed to go somewhere."

"I was sleepwalking. Elizabeth was at my house. The one I live at. I have to go there. Come on. You and me go, and then we can get rid of her once and for all. Please. I want these to stop."

"Are you nuts. We can't do anything here," James whispered.

"I have to. Your dad still has his cloak her right? Let's get it and go. I have to find what is at the house."

Not even a few moments later, James was back with the cloak and the two set out to the house. Kathleena peeked through the window to find Elizabeth just sitting there as if she knew they were coming. Kathleena opened the door and went in leaving James under the cloak.

"I see you have found me," Elizabeth said.

"I have. Now tell me what you want," Kathleena said.

"Your fight with me is not now dear, but this is just a mere test to see if you can defeat me."

Kathleena drew up her wand, "_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Perfectus Totalem!_"

They threw a few more curses at one another.

"You still have a long way to go. Why don't we see what you do when I do this to your precious James, "_Crucio!_"

James fell from under the cloak screaming on the ground in pain.

"Stop it! Make it stop! Please!" Kathleena screamed.

Elizabeth stopped and looked at the girl, "Now it's your turn to feel a little pain. Maybe a little fire, or a little cut. I wonder what I should do to you. You will just have to wait till out next meeting, and next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to find love. Mine was taken. It was never really the Malfoy family that I wanted to have suffer. It was you, and maybe getting the Malfoy boy to feel the pain is an added bonus. Just be prepared for next time and trying to kill me the normal way won't work."

Elizabeth disappeared and Kathleena ran to James who was still on the ground, "James! James, please wake up! Come on, I can't get you back to the house."

His eyes opened and looked at her, "I'm okay. Just a little sore. Come on, let's get back before anyone notices."

By the time they made it back it was daylight and they knew they were in for it. Kathleena opened the door and they entered to only be greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Now where in Merlin's name were you two!" She said leading them to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"James, you look awful," Albus said.

"Thanks Al," James said wincing as they sat down.

"What did she do to you two?" Evelyn asked.

"Made my life a living hell and same with his. She is out to make my life more miserable than anything," Kathleena said.

"Why did you go alone?" Snape asked with his nose up, fully knowing that James was there.

"I wasn't alone. James was with me. I didn't want her to know he was there, but she knew somehow. In the end, James got more hurt than me. So I should have been alone in the first place. Thank him for actually being with me and then I might not be here right now."

Kathleena got up and went upstairs to the room and laid down on the bed and started to cry. It was all catching up with her. James had gotten hurt in this and now she was fearing what was going to happen next. Elizabeth was more after her, but wanted to get her revenge at the same it clicked, the worst thing for a Malfoy to do, is to be in love with someone like her and to make her life miserable, is for her to be stuck with him.

"Leena?" James asked sitting down next to her.

"What?" Kathleena said turning into her pillow.

"Everything will be alright. All you have to do is just get rid of her."

"How? I can't kill her. She told me that the normal way won't work."

"What is her downfall?"

"Love."

"Exactly. Come on, you look like you are starving and I know that a hungry Leena is not a fun Leena," James laughed running his hand through his hair.

She laughed and got up and followed him down to the kitchen for dinner. Her mind was reeling as to what 'love' could mean for her to defeat her. They heard a sudden pop in the hallway and they all got up to look.

"DADDY!" Lily yelled.

The kids looked down the hall to see Harry there looking angry and relieved at the same time to see them.

"Thank goodness you are all okay," Harry said hugging his youngest child. "Everyone who has met you has to be in the kitchen."

Harry walked into the kitchen to see all of the familiar faces from his youth. The one's he hasn't seen in around twenty years are there smiling at him.

"You look so much like your father," Sirius said.

"So I've heard," Harry laughed. "I apologize if my kids caused any harm."

"No, they were actually more well behaved than I thought. Except for this morning."

Harry turned and looked at his oldest, knowing that he was involved.

"Dad, she was there. She is the reason we ended up here," James said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Elizabeth. She was here. I saw her. She is not gonna stop till someone is destroyed," Kathleena said.

Everything became clearer to him now. It wasn't his son's fault that this happened. Once everyone was there, the kids knew that they could go home.

"I have to erase your minds of ever seeing us or knowing that we exist. All you will remember is that the past few days were uneventful, but before we all go, I would like to thank you for taking them in. Things will get better, know that," Harry said before taking his time turner out and turning it and casting the spell as they all went away.

Their destination was the kitchen in Grimmauld place, but in their time. Ginny was waiting for them and as soon as they arrived she hugged each one of them.

"Thank goodness you are all okay," Ginny said.

The kids got settled back into their time and preparing for school to start. Kathleena was sitting on a lookout in the study thinking about what had happened. She was lost in thought and didn't realize James was in the room with her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. I know it will. I'll be there every step of the way," James said looking down at her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I saw that and I don't want to see it again," Kathleena said fighting back tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. Seeing you like this feels a lot worse than that curse. You are stuck with me."

She chuckled, "I guess I am."

He sat down so that he was facing her and grabbed her hand. She felt her stomach flip over and over. Their faces were close together and she felt his lips on hers for just a moment. In that moment she felt a little bit stronger, a little more ready to fight Elizabeth. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You better stay out of trouble this year! I swear if you are in detention, I am going to kill you," Kathleena said.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that. Not after how your face just looked right now," James teased back.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window again thinking that this is how things were supposed to be.

* * *

**Finally back in their time. I wish I could have done more, but my brain was so fried from taking finals, but I think things were simple enough to get things through to them. I am only expecting about four or five more chapters for this story to be done. **


	14. Locks of Love

**Hello all! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months! I have been busy with classes and other projects this semester! But good news is that I have time starting to free up over the next few weeks and months! So here is the next installment! Everything will start coming to an end and Elizabeth will be solved by the end of this year! Then it will be the rest of the years trying to get though Hogwarts!**

* * *

Summer was drawing to a close and the next year was upon them. Kathleena and Evelyn were out in the yard reading a muggle magazine that they found laying on the ground when they went walking.

"I can't believe muggles read this rubbish. I mean, _The __Quibbler_ is more interesting than this," Evelyn said flipping the pages.

"I know. My sister reads them all the time. She says they are amazing and she knows everything about the people in them too. It's kinda sickening," Kathleena said.

"That is so strange. So what has been going on with you and James. You seem different with him now."

"I'm not real sure. After we got back we kinda kissed, but nothing else after that."

"So do you like him?"

"I don't know. I like being around him, but I can't see myself dating him. It just seems so strange."

"Well, I think he likes you."

Kathleena looked up at her friend as if she wanted to say something, but she decided against it. They were called into the house for dinner. The two girls sat near each other and they kept on reading the muggle magazine.

"Will you two put that stuff away?" James asked.

"Why, it's funny to see how muggles obsess about these celebrities. Look at this picture. It looks like they were hiding in a bush trying to find them," Evelyn said.

The two girls laughed some more and ate their dinner. When everything was cleaned up, Evelyn and Kathleena went to their room and talked some more.

"So how many times have you two actually kissed?" Evelyn asked.

"I guess about two or three times. I can't remember," Kathleena said.

"Leena, you have to figure out what is going between you two! I can't have you two acting like you are ten!"

"Eve, I have no clue how to go about this. I want to be his friend, and I do like him. I just want to have a normal year."

Kathleena sprawled out on her bed and put her hands over her face. Evelyn laughed at her and sat down next to her, "I think when we have a normal year, is when James won't get a detention."

The two girls laughed at that thought. They stopped when they heard something move around outside their window. Kathleena got up to see if there was anything there, but she didn't see anything. She looked into the flower pot that was on the window sill and saw that there was a necklace in there. She picked it up and saw the initials engraved on it.

E.D+O.M

"Eve, look at this. I think this is what she left here. But who is O.M?" Kathleena said holding it up.

"I'm not sure. It has to be the Malfoy that she was with. Does it open?" Evelyn asked looking at it with just as much question as Kathleena was.

"I think."

The two girls looked at it and found a place where they thought it would open. When they tried, they failed. They became determined to figure out how to open it.

"I guess it's not meant to open," Evelyn said.

"It has to open. I think we aren't trying the right things. It's gonna hurt me to do this, but Scorpius might be the only one who knows what to do with this," Kathleena groaned.

Evelyn groaned as well at the thought of going to him for help. Just as Kathleena was getting ready to owl him, Lydia entered the room.

"Hey Leena!" Lydia said bounding into the room.

"Hey! What are you up to?" Kathleena asked her younger sister.

"Nothing much. Lily and Albus are doing something right now, so I figured I would spend time with you. What's that you got?"

"It is a locket I found from Elizabeth. I have no clue how it got here, but it won't open."

"Did you try a spell to open it. It has to be enchanted."

"We don't know where to start, and any charm placed on this would be complicated."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Are you sure it isn't something easy?"

"Well, we didn't try anything yet. We are going back to school tomorrow, so we will try when we get back onto the grounds."

"Okay, she just seems like she would put something easy on there because she wants it opened. She isn't afraid of hiding anythings from what I have learned about her. Anything complicated would mean that people won't know about her," Lydia suggested as she left the room to find Lily.

Kathleena turned to Evelyn, "And that is why she is a Ravenclaw."

"But she does have a point about the spell probably being easier than what we are thinking," Evelyn said getting up and double checking that all of her things were packed in her trunk.

"I know, it just makes me laugh that she came up with that so-matter-of-fact like."

"That's your sister for you."

The next morning, all of the kids woke up and got their final things together to go back to Hogwarts. They could all say that this summer was, by far, the most interesting. As they all lined up on the platform, they all looked at one another hoping that nothing was gonna happen.

"All right now, stay out of trouble!" Ginny said to the kids.

"We will mum, no need to worry!" James exclaimed, beaming at his mother.

"It's you that I am worrying about. I don't want to hear about any detentions this year."

James laughed and walked over to Fred and Kathleena.

"Don't worry, daddy! I'll make sure he stay out of trouble," Lily said.

Harry chuckled at his youngest child, "I'll keep you to that."

She smiled and walked off with Lydia.

"It's strange to think that they are growing up so fast," Ginny said looking at all of the kids with their friends.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday it was us on this platform going off to Hogwarts," Harry said grabbing his wife's hand.

On the train, Kathleena, Evelyn, James and Fred all got a compartment together, while Lydia, Albus, Lily, and Hugo got another one.

"So what is going to happen this year?" Fred asked looking at them knowing their story of how they went back in time.

"Hopefully nothing," Kathleena groaned.

"Oh come on, adventure makes school worth going to," James said.

"And getting an education doesn't make it worth going to?" Kathleena jabbed.

"That's what you think it's all about. I like how every year there is something new going on that keeps us on our toes."

"Well, we have things to prepare for this year and there is no time to slack off."

"You sound so much like Aunt Hermione," James rolled his eyes.

"Well for good reason!" Kathleena spat before getting up to go change.

Evelyn and Fred sat in the car trying not to laugh at how they were fighting.

"What's so funny?" Kathleena asked.

"Nothing Leena, I'll tell you later," Evelyn said looking out the window.

Leena shrugged it off and decided that it was time for her to change into her robes. As she was walking down the train cars she peeked in and saw Lydia chatting away with Lily and Albus. She smiled and thought of Charlotte, who was back home probably with their mother. Part of her feels bad that she couldn't be a part of this, but at the same time, she knew that her sister was happy again. Her eyes then gazed to another car where Scorpius was. There was a pit feeling in her stomach because she knew that she would have to tell him about what Elizabeth wanted and maybe he had more information as to who O.M was.

Kathleena returned to the car to find just James in there staring out the window. She noticed that he had been slightly different after the incident that happened with Elizabeth. He still was playing jokes, but she would find him every now and then just not being himself.

"You okay? You look like you were thinking about something," Kathleena asked.

"I was just thinking about what happened. I should have tried to protect you more at the house. It was my fault you got into this mess in the first place," James said.

For once, Kathleena was speechless around him for what he said. He was blaming himself for her walking to the house, "James, you do know that I went on my own free will and you ended up worse than I did in that situation."

"But she would have killed you if I wasn't there."

Evelyn and Fred opened the door and the conversation ended right there. Kathleena sighed and looked out the window for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. Upon their arrival, Kathleena noticed a boy staring at her. For once, it wasn't James or Scorpius. She remembered having a few classes with him over the years and he smiled at her when she looked his way. Kathleena returned the smile and continued her trek to the castle. He picked up his pace to meet up with her.

"Hey Leena, how was your summer?" He asked.

"Eventful. How was your's Keith?" Kathleena said.

"Not bad, I went with my father to visit some friends in Ireland. Hey, when the first Hogsmeade comes up, would you like to go with me?"

Kathleena was a little taken back by the question, but she answered nonetheless, "I would love to. Meet at the entrance?"

"Sure!" He smiled and walked away to catch up with his friends.

Evelyn sat down next to her at the table and immediately started asking questions," So did Keith really ask you out?"

"Yeah, we are going together to the first Hogsmeade!" Kathleena exclaimed.

"What's so special about him?" James asked.

"Well, he is smart, kind, brave, and stays out of trouble," Kathleena said while putting some potatoes on her plate.

She could feel him glare right at her during this time. She didn't mind it though because he had been moving so slow on things because he was afraid of hurting her. Kathleena turned her head to the sorting. This time last year, her little sister had been there waiting to get sorted into her house. This year, it was uneventful in that matter. When the feast was done, Kathleena got up and started walking back to her room with the rest of the members of her class.

In her room, she started unpacking everything and getting things in place for tomorrow since classes would be starting.

"Eve, is it wrong that I am going out with Keith. I mean, it's just for a date. It's not like we are getting married or anything!" Kathleena said falling back on to her bed.

"No, James has been moving so slow with trying to get you two to go out. I say just go out with him and see what happens. I wonder how this would affect Elizabeth though," Evelyn said.

"I have no idea. Which reminds me, we need to figure out a way to open that locket."

The two girls looked at the locket sitting on the night stand, "Do you think that we should just use a simple spell to open it?"

"Let's try," Kathleena said pulling out her wand.

After a few spells and some mistakes, they finally got the locket opened. But the didn't expect to find what they found inside of it.

* * *

**I'm leaving it like this, so I can have some planning time for the rest of the story! Hope to see you soon!**


	15. Desire

**Yay for me not taking a really long time in updating! I have been so busy with school it is not even funny anymore. Only two more weeks and I will be done with school for the summer!**

* * *

**Desire**

"It's a picture of a baby!" Kathleena said looking at the portrait inside.

"How is that possible?" Evelyn asked looking at her best friend and then back down to the picture.

The two girls started to run off to boys side to find James. He needed to know about this quickly.

"James open the door!" Evelyn said knocking frantically.

"What is it?" James said opening the door looking like he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Look at this!" Kathleena said shoving the locket in his face.

"So?"

"James, this is a picture of a baby. It is in a locket from Elizabeth!"

His eyes traced down to the locket, "So what does this mean?"

"Elizabeth must have had a child with one of the Malfoys!"

Kathleena was silent for a moment,"Wait! I am related to them?"

Evelyn and James looked at her with wide eyes. Both of them realized that she did have some of the Malfoy traits like the blond hair and the attitude.

"Possibly? But how come you wouldn't have had any magic till now, that family is pretty powerful," Evelyn said.

"Hell if I know! I just want to not be related to that git," Kathleena said.

"Welp, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," James said shutting the door.

The two girls looked at each other and walked back to their room.

"Do you think he is still mad at me for going to Hogsmeade with Keith?" Kathleena asked letting down her hair and brushing it.

"I have no clue, but it seemed like he still was," Evelyn said pulling hers back into a bun to sleep in.

"All I know is that since James isn't doing anything, I can do what I want."

The two girls went to sleep, but Kathleena's mind kept on racing about what she found in the locket. She knew when she saw Scorpius tomorrow she was going to get to the bottom of this. When morning came, the girls went down to breakfast together and sat with James and Fred. James wouldn't look at Kathleena and she was able to see Scorpius from the part of the table she was at. As soon as she could get a chance, she was going to talk with him.

In the morning, Kathleena went up to Scorpius in the hall and cornered him where no one could really see them.

"You need to answer something for me right away," Kathleena hissed.

"What?" Scorpius said.

"Who is O.M? I know that he is the relative of yours that was with Elizabeth."

"That is Ocius Malfoy. He is my Great-Great-Grandfather's brother and yes he did date Elizabeth till my family found out that she wasn't a Pureblood."

"I knew it. Do you know if they had any children?"

"Never, that wouldn't make sense. There is no way that is possible."

Kathleena took out the locket and opened it up to show him the picture that she showed everybody else. She stared at him wanting an answer.

"Who is that child?" Scorpius asked.

"That is what I want to know. There is a possibility that this child could be my great-grandparent. You need to help me out. I think that this is the only way that she can be stopped. By telling her that her child is okay and your family made a mistake," Kathleena said.

"I'll owl my grandmother and see if she can find anything for me about it, but there is not much else I can do. And why would she be going after you for all of these things."

"Possibly because she still doesn't trust the fact that I am making the right decision. It is almost like she is dictating every part of my life to make sure I don't end up the way that she did, but what gets me is that my life and my time are nothing like hers."

"I'll get you the information that you need by the first Hogsmeade. No earlier than that."

Kathleena nodded and went her own way to her first class. She had Muggle Studies with Evelyn, James, Fred, and Keith. They were put in groups and that exactly was the group she was with. Today their lesson was on Muggle technology. In their groups they had to discuss a certain piece of technology and most people were clueless unless they had someone who knew what these pieces were.

"Leena, what is the iPod?" James asked looking at the picture in the book strangely.

"It is a device that plays music through headphones," Kathleena said.

"Is it magical?"

"James, it is a muggle item. They don't have magic in them. Almost all muggles have them."

"Why?" Evelyn asked.

"Well if you have the most popular one, you are considered popular. It's like the latest broom. The most up to date means the most popular."

"These things are stupid. Why do they want something like that, muggle life must be so boring sometimes," Keith said.

"Sometimes, but most do not know about this world so having things like this help them with their 'boring lives'. I was one of those kids for a while, and it wasn't all that bad," Kathleena said.

"Sorry, I guess not living that kind of life does have an effect on us."

Kathleena smiled, "It's okay. I guess you really didn't know."

James made a fake gagging noise and motion. Kathleena rolled her eyes at him and went back to reading about their item before class was up. She just wanted to get out and get to Divinations. She knew that was a class that James didn't take or like for that matter. When class was let out, she busted off to her next class. As she sat waiting for Professor Trelawney to appear and begin their lesson. She looked around the room and saw that Evelyn was taking the class. The two girls sat near each other and listened as they got lectured about getting accurate readings. Something about this class made her feel at ease about the whole Elizabeth situation that she is in.

"I don't understand why James is being such a prat about things. It is not like I am snogging Keith left and right. We are just friends and I got asked to Hogsmeade with him," Kathleena said looking at the tea leaves of Evelyn.

"What does mine say?" Evelyn asked as the professor walked by trying to make it look like they are doing work.

"It says that you are going to encounter an interesting trial in your life."

"An interesting trial... great. I have had that since I got here."

Kathleena laughed, "What does it say for mine?"

Evelyn was silent for a moment as she was consulting a book for her reading, "If this is what it means, it means you will have love but not without great trial and betrayal."

"Tell me something I don't already know. Wait, did you say betrayal?"

"Yeah, I wonder who?"

"No clue. I just hope this gets settled."

The class was dismissed a short time later and the two girls went to the Great Hall for lunch. Kathleena didn't want to sit next to James because of the way that he was acting. She noticed Keith motioned for her to come his way, so she did.

"Hey," Kathleena said.

"Hey, have a rough morning of classes?" Keith asked.

"Actually no, all of my classes were fine. How about yours?"

"They were okay. I just really don't like Defense Against the Dark Arts sometimes."

Kathleena looked at him, "Why is that ?"

"Some of the Slytherins look at the rest of us strangely and the subject isn't that interesting sometimes."

"I see. I actually have that class next. So if you need help with anything, just let me know!"

"Great. What are you doing when classes are over?"

"Probably hanging out with Evelyn and James. Why?"

"No reason. I just thought you and I could hang out a little bit. I don't really want Hogsmeade to be too strange."

"Oh okay! I'll see you after dinner?"

"Sure."

Kathleena got up and joined Evelyn and James. She knew that James didn't look happy with her for some reason.

"So what did Keith want?" Evelyn asked.

"Just about my day. We are gonna hang out after dinner," Kathleena said.

"Great, just great. You have known him for a whole two days and you think that the is the best thing on the planet," James groaned.

"I don't see you doing anything about it. So guess what, I am going to do what I want because I can!" Kathleena hissed and got up from the table.

Evelyn shot James a glare that could probably kill before getting up to go after her. She caught up to Kathleena after a few minutes and found her in the girls bathroom crying.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"Everything. I just want him to realize that he likes me, but he is just pushing me further and further away. Part of me doesn't want to be friends with him anymore," Kathleena sobbed.

"Now, that isn't right. He does like you, he is just being a prat about it. All boys get like that."

"It doesn't even matter now. I guess I'll just hang out with you and Keith if he is going to continue to act like that."

The two girls sat in the bathroom for a little bit before they left for class. Kathleena knew that she would have to face James in her next class, but she didn't care. She was focused on just getting through the school year.

The day of classes was done and Kathleena was waiting for Keith to show up. He did a few minutes later ready for them to go on a walk around the grounds.

"Hey, you ready?" Keith asked.

"Sure," Kathleena smiled.

The two walked around for a little bit before stopping right at the lagoon. They decided to sit for a moment and just relax.

"So I have something to ask you," Keith said.

"Okay," Kathleena replied.

"Are you and Potter anything? I just see you two together a lot and I was just wondering."

"No, we aren't anything. I just met him my first day here and we became friends that way?"

"Good. Everyone keeps wondering what you two are and I guess that makes you the most eligible girl in school right now."

Kathleena blushed. She never thought about herself that way. She knew Dominique was pretty and single too, but why does it have to be her?

"Oh, I never saw it that way," Kathleena said.

"Really? You are the most beautiful girl in this entire school. You even out do seventh years here! I'm the luckiest guy around," Keith said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have you on my arm right now and that is making every single guy in this place jealous."

Her eyes widened, "I guess you are right. Well, I should probably get back so I can do some homework. I'll see you around!"

The two got up and parted ways, but before that could happen, Keith gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Till next time. See you around," Keith said walking off towards his tower.

Kathleena felt her heart skip a beat as she walked back to her room. No other guy made her feel like that and especially now that she is considered one of the most desired in school.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be the Hogsmeade trip and where you find out about the locket and other things! See you next time, hopefully soon!**


	16. Broken

**Two in one day! I am on a roll right now! This chapter is a little more mature than the other ones, so just giving you a heads up. The Elizabeth Saga will be solved in the chapters after their Christmas break. So only about a few more to go till that is all solved!**

* * *

**Broken**

Hogsmeade was right around the corner and Kathleena was getting excited for her time with Keith. She also knew that was when she was going to find out about the locket from Scorpius. All of the students attending Hogsmeade gathered in the main courtyard and started their trek to the small wizarding town. Kathleena walked with Keith and they went their own way in the town for their date. She could see that he was nervous about the whole thing so she decided to pull them into a small shop and just look around.

"Look at this thing!" Kathleena said holding up a glass.

"It's cute," Keith said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. Hey can I talk to you about something in private?"

"Sure."

The two walked back to a deserted corner of the store. Kathleena kept looking around when she asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Potter. I'm not trying to be controlling, but I don't want you hanging out with him too often. I know you are friends with him, but I don't like how he treats you sometimes. You deserved to be treated like royalty and he just doesn't do that," Keith said.

"But he is in my house and I have to deal with him in classes. I can't really get rid of him. Plus, I am his friend, I can't do that to him."

"I know you have to see him, but you can avoid him. Why don't you sit and talk with other people, like Natalie and Ali. They seem like they are nice."

"They are nice, but you don't understand. James was my first friend here, I can't do that to him like that."

"You will stay away from him. You hear me? I will make sure of it, and if I find out that you are hanging out with him, prepare to face the consequences. Come on, you said you wanted to meet up with Evelyn?"

Kathleena reluctantly followed him. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just betray James like that. She was friends with him for years and he was there for her during most of the Elizabeth situation. As she followed him down the street she felt like something was wrong with everything. When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks she made sure Scorpius was there so she could get some information about the locket. Keith found Evelyn and saw that James was with her. He decided that it was okay because he was with Kathleena, but he didn't like how she spent so much time with him.

"Hey!" Kathleena said sitting down across from James. She could tell that he was upset with her for some reason. She just shrugged it off and started sipping on her butterbeer.

"Hey, so how was your day?" Evelyn asked.

"Good, hear anything intereting?"

"Not much."

"Hey, I need to wash up a little bit," Kathleena said getting up and going to the bathroom knowing Evelyn and Scorpius would hopefully get up and they did.

When she got into the bathroom, she had to corner Evelyn, " I have to tell you two things. First, make sure Scorpius stays around there and second, Keith wants me to stay away from James."

"What?" Evelyn said, her eyes growing big.

"Yeah, I mean I really like Keith, but James is my friend. What do I do?"

"I don't know what to tell you, but if we leave them out there too long, then one of them is going to end up dead."

"Yeah, you head back. I have to talk to Scorpius."

Evelyn and Kathleena left the bathroom, but Kathleena went off to see Scorpius. When they were out of earshot, he spoke.

"My grandmother told me that they did have a child and that is why they broke up. They didn't want a half-blood in the family so they were broken apart. From what she could tell me, he still kept in contact with his daughter until she married a muggle and not attend Hogwarts. Her name was Alexis Malfoy, but when she married it changed to Jacobs," Scorpius explained.

"What? That is my great-grandmother! I am related to you!" Kathleena exclaimed quietly. "No wonder she is after your family and me! She wants to punish your family for what you did and punish me for being the first witch in generations! She didn't want it to happen and let alone happen twice!"

"I know, my grandmother was curious as to why I was asking about her so much, but she put it together for me and I was just as shocked. So how do you get rid of her?"

"Well, whatever curse she put on my family ended up getting lifted and she has been torturing me for years now. Maybe she was the cause of that accident our first year. She was looking for revenge for what happened to her. All I can figure out is love is part of her downfall, but thank you for what you have told me. I think we can get rid of her really soon if she shows her face again."

"Good. I'll see you around, but some advice for you, don't hang around that Ravenclaw too much. He seem like a prat and honestly, Potter is much better for you. I have seen it."

"Thanks," Kathleena said walking away from him and back to her table. When she got back, Keith didn't look to happy with her. Evelyn shot her a concerned look and James gave her an 'I feel sorry for you' look and a glare at Keith. Since it was almost time to go back, Keith insisted that they go first back to Hogwarts. Kathleena got up and followed him reluctantly back to the castle.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Make sure you go straight to your room and get your beauty sleep," Keith said.

"No, I'll probably stay up and work on homework. I am a student you know," Kathleena said.

"That leads to you talking to Potter and I don't like that, and listen to me when I say I don't want you to hang out with him," Keith threatened pulling her arm and pulling her close. He smiled and kissed her forehead and walked off leaving Kathleena to just stand there in shock. No one else had seen what had happened. She decided to take his word and hole up in her room.

Over the next few weeks, she had been doing that more and more as well as being with Keith all the time. She felt that she was going away more and more from her friends and she felt Keith getting more and more controlling of her life. She was in the library one day when her sister came by to visit her.

"Hey Leena! You look aweful," Lydia said.

"Nice to see you too," Kathleena said as she was writing her essay.

"You just look like the life has been drained from you. School getting hard?"

"Not that. Keith is practically controlling my life and I have no clue on what to do about it."

"I think you need to split with him. Evelyn and Lily came up to me to ask if you were okay thinking I have seen you."

Kathleena looked up at her younger sister and knew she was right, but part of her cared for Keith, "I know, but he really is a sweet guy. I'll be fine, I know when I am in too much trouble."

"Okay, I'll see you at the Quidditch match? Lily said that James is finally playing as Seeker and the match is against Ravenclaw so it wouldn't be a violation of Keith."

"Of course!" Kathleena said smiling at her sister.

"See you soon!" Lydia said bouncing off.

Kathleena packed up all of her things and made it down to the pitch where she sat with Evelyn and Lily. She saw Keith across on the Ravenclaw side staring at her. She looked uneasy and tried to have fun. The match was intense and Kathleena found herself cheering for James to win. She didn't care if Keith was watching her, it was all about house pride. The match ended with Gryffindor winning narrowly.

Kathleena was walking with the rest of the Gryffindors back to the common room when Keith stepped in and pulled her away for a moment, "You looked like you were having fun over there. Why didn't you come and sit with me?"

"I wanted to be with Evelyn. We haven't really had a chance to hang out much," Kathleena explained.

"But you were with Potter's sister and you were cheering for him. I don't like that."

"Well deal with it. I am a Gryffindor! I can cheer for whom ever I want to!"

"When you are with me it does matter and I will not deal with it," Keith hissed pulling her arm closer to him and gripping it tighter causing Kathleena to wince in pain.

"Stop trying to control me! I am a human being and I can do what I want to do. I can't be with you any more."

"You think that little threat is going to stop me? I said I don't want you hanging out with Potter, so when you go back into that common room, I want you to go up to your room and be a good little girl."

"I don't want to see you ever again. Do you hear me? Just get away from me and stay away!" Kathleena said backing away and starting to make her way back to the tower. As she was getting closer she felt a hand grab her and pull her away from the entry way. She turned and saw Keith standing there with fury in his eyes. She reached for her wand to blast him away but he was stunned away from her before she had the chance.

"Who did that?" Keith growled pulling out his wand. Kathleena knew well who that was and she had her wand out ready to go.

"Like I told you. I'm done with you. You and no one else will ever control me. I suggest you get back to your common room before you get in trouble," Kathleena said.

"Just you wait. I will get what I want."

With that he turned and walked away from her and towards the Ravenclaw tower. Kathleena turned around and tried to look for James, "Hey, I know you are here."

Suddenly James appeared to the right of where she was standing, "What ever gave you that impression?"

Kathleena giggled, "Well, I don't exactly know, but thanks."

"No problem. I wanted to do that weeks ago. I saw what he kept doing to you and it made me so angry that he was controlling you like that."

"It's fine. I guess I was just stuck in my own little world no matter what anyone said to me about him."

"You okay?" James asked looking at her arm and noticing the bruise forming.

"Yeah, that will go away in a few hours."

He stared at her arm for a moment and she could have sworn she saw anger in his eyes, "James?"

"I can't forgive him."

"Why?"

"He hurt you! He hurt you in so many ways! I just want to get in one good swing at him to teach him a lesson about being a man."

"James, I'm fine. Let's just go back and celebrate your win."

He agreed reluctantly and followed her into the common room where everyone was celebrating the win. Kathleena went off with Evelyn and told her everything that happened.

"James really said that?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah. He seems really mad about it too," Kathleena said back looking at James who still looked a little angry about the whole situation.

"Well Christmas is coming and didn't you say that James, Albus, and Lily are staying with you over break?"

"Yeah, his parents are going away and they didn't want the kids to be separated and they really didn't want to travel, so they are staying with me and my mum for the holidays since my sister will be away at school for a program."

"So that means he might make a move or something."

"Eve, I am not looking for a relationship right now. I just want to relax and have a good time with my friends."

Evelyn laughed and the two girls went back to mingling with friends celebrating their big win and the chance to make it to the championship match. Kathleena was with Lily telling stories and Fred was trying to prank Rose. Everything seemed, in that moment, normal. Except for one thing.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter with their relationship being like this because I wanted to show that being in a controlling relationship is not healthy. I have seen too many family members be in a relationship like this. So please, if you see a friend in a relationship like that, let people know about it so something can get done! Enough of that little speech right there! Remember to keep reading!**


	17. Growing Stonger

**Woooo! Another chapter up. This one is kinda more of a filler and just them being teenagers. Since I am home for the summer, I can have time to work on this story a little bit more. Within the next few chapters, the Elizabeth story will be solved and then their final year will have a big surprise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Growing Stonger

After the whole Keith incident after the quidditch match, James, Evelyn, and Fred were sticking close to Kathleena. Every time Keith was in the hallways, they would get closer to her. Kathleena felt that she didn't need that kind of protection from him. She just wanted to get on with her classes. James still is hardly speaking to her for some reason. She was more surprised at the fact that James didn't jump at Keith the first chance he got. Until one day walking to Potions.

"Hey there Leena, can I talk to you for a moment?" Keith asked in the hallway.

"What do you want?" Kathleena hissed.

"Just come back with me. I'm sorry for what I did. I know it was wrong, but I just got jealous of how much time you spent with that loser."

In a flash, James lunged at Keith and took a few swings at him before Keith pulled out his wand and started to cast spells. Not a moment later was Professor Longbottom out in the hallway separating the two.

"That's it, both of you to the Headmistress' office! Same to you Miss Jacobs!" Professor Longbottom said beginning to escort them to the office.

The three sat in front of the Headmistress and she didn't look very happy, "Fighting in the halls again Mr. Potter. I would have thought you would have learned your lesson by now."

"I didn't really want to fight, but he had it coming," James said.

"What caused all of this?" She asked. No one really wanted to talk until Kathleena spoke up.

"Keith and I were an item at the beginning of the year and there was some volatility in the relationship and I decided to end it. Keith didn't take it very well and James was just trying to protect me. I guess he just got a little angry with the whole situation," Kathleena explained.

"I see then. Mr. Richardson, is this true?"

"Yes ma'am," Keith replied. "But I was just trying to have a casual talk with Leena and Potter jumped me and took a swing at my face. I'm pretty sure he broke my nose."

"Was it a casual talk?"

"It started as casual, but he called James a loser and it set him off. Also. Keith was very manipulative during our relationship and wouldn't let me really hang out with my friends too often, which upset a lot of people," Kathleena said looking the Headmistress in the eye.

"Well, for fighting in the halls that is a weeks detention for the both of you. For using magic when it was prohibited will be another week for Mr. Richardson. Miss Jacobs you do not have detention this time. If I see you three in my office again for the same offense, all three of you will be punished. Off you go!" The Headmistress said before they walked out.

When they left the office, Keith went in a separate direction from James and Kathleena. The two started walking to their next classes when James groaned.

"My mum and dad are going to kill me for getting detention. I was so close to making it an entire term without one!" James said stopping to let out his frustration.

"I'm sure they would understand the situation. Hey is that your dad?" Kathleena said pointing down the hall.

She was right. Harry was at Hogwarts that day to teach the Patronus Charm to the third years. He noticed the two walking down the hall and greeted them.

"Hello! James, why aren't you in class?" Harry asked his oldest son.

"I was in the Headmistress' office. I got detention for fighting again," James said.

Harry's face fell when he heard that he was in another fight, "James, we have told you time and time again about not getting too much detention. Is this your first one all year?"

"Yeah."

"I have to go to class now! See you around James!" Kathleena said before running off to Divinations leaving James with Harry.

"What was the fight about this time?" Harry asked his son in a private office once the halls were getting filled again.

"It was Keith Richardson, he is a fifth year Ravenclaw. He was kind of Leena's boyfriend, but he kept on controlling her and he wouldn't leave her alone after they broke up. He tried keeping her away from all of her friends, especially me. So I got angry when he called me a loser and wouldn't leave her alone, and I punched in right in the face. I think I broke his nose though. Then Professor Longbottom separated us and that is how I got detention," James said.

Harry looked at his son. He knew he would get into fights for stupid reasons, but this time it was different. He was protecting his friend, someone he cared about. The look in James' eyes when he was talking showed that he cared for Kathleena more than he is letting on.

"So I'm guessing their relationship was that bad then?" Harry asked.

"The night that they broke up, he held her arm so tight it bruised. He hurt her dad. He bloody hurt her!" James exploded.

"Son, you need to calm down. Fighting isn't going to solve the problem like that. I know you were doing it to protect her, but that isn't always the answer. I know your mother will be upset with you for getting detention, but she will probably let it slide a little because of the reason. Next time try and not punch them in the face first."

"I'll try dad. I can't make good promises like that, but I'll try. I just don't like seeing my friends hurt, especially her."

Harry knew deep down his son had feelings for Kathleena, but he wasn't going to tell anyone, "I know the feeling son. I was the same way with your mother."

"Dad, I think I care about Leena more than a friend."

"I know son. Everybody can see it. Your mother keeps wondering when you would actually fess up to what you felt."

James laughed a little bit, "Everyone keeps saying something like that every time someone says I like her. Evelyn is one of the ones pushing for me to say it. I just don't know how to really tell her anything."

"Take it slow. You have all of your Christmas break to figure it out."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, I have to get going or else people are going to wonder where I went after the fight."

"Alright, I'll see you after I get back."

"Bye dad!"

"Bye son."

"Oh, thanks," James said as he walked out of the room and darted down the hallway to his next class.

Harry laughed to himself over his son's situation. He figured at some point he was going to have to deal with them growing up. He just hopes James doesn't screw it up.

It was time for everyone to leave for Christmas and they were all excited to spend time together and not worry about classes as much. Kathleena and James were studying for their O. and Albus was with Lily and Lydia most of the time before they went home. After they got off the train, they were greeted by Kathleena's mother.

"Mum!" Lydia said running towards her mother.

"Hello, sweetie! Hello to the rest of you. Come along, we have to get home so I can start dinner!" Her mother said.

This was the first time James, Albus, and Lily were staying long term in a non-magical household. Kathleena knew this was going to be interesting. When they arrived at the house, Kathleena's mother put the boys in Charlotte's old room, Lydia and Lily together, and Kathleena got her room. The house was all decorated for Christmas and on the floor were presents for everybody.

"Your parents stopped by and left you three your presents, so you had something to open up on Christmas morning," Kathleena's mother said.

Everyone got settled into their rooms and it was time for dinner. The Potters were not always used to being in a household without magic and if they were in a house without magic, it wasn't for as long as they were going to be there with the Jacobs. Everyone was ready to eat when there was a knock on the door. Kathleena's mother got up and was shocked to see who was there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just wanted to stop by. Where are my daughters?" The voice demanded.

At the table Kathleena felt her face pale and she was afraid to get up from her seat. Lydia had the same look on her face and she didn't want to move. James saw the fear in Kathleena's eyes and knew who it was.

"Girls, can you please come out here for a moment?"

The two girls got up from their seats and saw their father standing at the door way. They were the last thing that they wanted to see, and James and Albus were right behind them.

"Can't you come here and hug your father?" He demanded.

"No, not after what you have done. Four years not being here and now you stop by. I don't want to see you or want you to be a part of my life," Kathleena said.

He raised his head and looked down upon his daughters and left the house. Kathleena's mother stood there looking out the door and slammed it shut. She turned around, "I'm so sorry girls. I didn't know he would show up like this."

"It's okay mum. I have wanted to say that for a while now, but can we get back to dinner? I am starving!" Kathleena said.

That night, Albus, Lily and Lydia were all hanging out by the fireplace watching a muggle television show and Kathleena and James were in the kitchen on dish duty.

"Wanna go out for a walk after this?" Kathleena asked scrubbing the last pot in the sink.

"Sure," James said putting away the final few dishes. " I have no clue how you do all of this without magic!"

"You get pretty used to it, but there are times that I want to just use magic on them. I'll be right back. I wanna change before we leave."

Kathleena dashed upstairs and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, black boots, and a red peacoat. James just put on his shoes and jacket and they were out the door. It was starting to snow lightly around them. There weren't many people outside and they continued walking down the street till they got to the square of the town.

"Have you ever been ice skating before?" Kathleena asked.

"No. Is it dangerous?" James replied.

"Only if you haven't done it before. Come on, it will be fun!"

Kathleena pulled her friend towards the stand and got them two pairs of shoes and they laced them up. She laughed when he gave her a strange look about going out onto the ice.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Kathleena said starting her glide.

"Fine," James grumbled stumbling and falling on his butt as he stepped out onto the ice.

Kathleena laughed and helped him up, "I guess you need some help."

"What ever made you think that?"

The two started skating around for a few hours and James did get the hang of it by the time they were done. When they returned their skates, they got their things and walked to a small cafe to warm up.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, just a little upset that my father showed up, but it's alright with me. I knew it was coming anyhow. How about you? You looked pretty upset when he came here," Kathleena said sipping her tea.

"I'm fine. I just don't like seeing people who have hurt you. That's all."

"I've noticed. We should probably get back to the house. It's getting pretty late out."

The two got up and started walking outside back to her house. As far as breaks were going, this one seemed to be going along quite well.


	18. Hearts of Gold

**Here is the latest. I kinda don't like how I ended it, but it will all become clearer in the next chapter!**

* * *

Hearts of Gold

It was Christmas morning and Kathleena woke up feeling better than normal. For once she felt that things were going her way, and the only thing that she was trying to forget is Elizabeth, but she kept coming back into her dreams. This time her dreams weren't violent. It was almost if she was trying to help her figure out the final part of the mystery and why she was so upset.

_What do you want Elizabeth? Do you want the Malfoy family to apologize for what they did, or is there a greater demon you need me to fight for you? _Kathleena thought looking at the locket with the picture of her daughter in it. She put on a pair of slippers and went downstairs. Everyone was already up and waiting to open presents.

"About time you woke up!" Lydia said.

"Sorry, needed a good long sleep. Studying for those O. are taking a lot out of me," Kathleena said.

"Okay, okay. Now everyone open up their presents," Kathleena's mother said.

Everyone opened their gifts. Kathleena got some new book to help her study, Lydia got some new clothes, Albus got a new broom to take back for Quidditch, Lily got the newest pieces of jewelry, and James got a small box with a golden snitch in it.

"Wow, what a great gift you got there James," Albus joked.

Kathleena somehow knew that this piece would be important to figuring out Elizabeth. She had to laugh a little too. Her mother had a sad look on her face. This was probably one of the first years that Charlotte wasn't home for a holiday. She figured all of those years that she spent with the Potters were just her and Charlotte.

"Oh, I have one more gift for you two," her mother said.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

As if on cue, Charlotte came around the corner. Kathleena and Lydia sprung up from their seat and hugged their sister. Kathleena knew that things were rough between them before, but they got better after their father left.

"Mum said that you were in Paris studying?!" Kathleena said.

"I was. I got a leave for the holiday. I have to go back in two days, but this is so worth coming home for," Charlotte said.

Breakfast was going along well and it seemed like they had one big dysfunctional family. Kathleena has never seen her mother this happy before and everything felt like it was going right for them.

Since Charlotte was home, she would share a room with Kathleena while they were there. The two were in there trying to get things settled and moved around for the two of them.

"So how's Paris?" Kathleena asked.

"Okay. It's no London. How about you? School going okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Okay, I guess. I have my exams to study for and such."

"And James. Come on, I know he has had a crush on you for years. I saw it when he first came her that one summer."

"I barely see you and you notice. Am I blind? I know he likes me, but only recently has he shown any real caring."

"Boys are like that. Trust me. So what are these exams you are studying for?"

Kathleena explained her exams to her sister as best as she could.

"So they help you determine what you want to study?" Charlotte asked.

"Pretty much. I really want to work in Magical Law or Muggle Studies," Kathleena said.

"You are pretty smart, I think you will do just fine."

"Did you ever felt left out? You know, with me and Lydia being witches?"

"At first I was really angry when you got your letter. I kept on thinking that there was something wrong with me. It got worse when Lydia got her letter. I was beginning to be out of the house more and more. I felt bad for Mum. Now that I have dance, I feel okay with everything."

"Well, there could be a chance that your kids could be magical. I kinda traced our family back. Lydia and I are the first witches in generations. Our great-grandmother was a witch, but she never manifested her powers, so it went dormant. It also happens in Pureblood families that a child would not have magical powers. I guess it is a similar situation."

"Really now? Interesting, but I don't know if I could handle magical children. Your world seems so different than this. I don't think I could adapt like you did."

"You never know. I'm betting mum is gonna be expecting us for supper soon."

"Yeah, and knowing family tradition, we have to set the table."

The two sisters went downstairs and started setting the table for Christmas dinner. Her grandparents would be coming over. She had wished that her dad was still with them so she could talk to her other grandparents about their mother/mother-in-law. She knew their number, so she figured she would call them tomorrow.

Dinner went along fine and everyone was just sitting by the fire and resting after a long day of having fun. They realized that in a matter of days, they would be on the train back to Hogwarts and then the main studying for their O. would be going well. She somehow knew that there would be issues with Elizabeth, but she didn't know what would be the cause of these problems. As everyone was going to bed, it was just James, Charlotte, and Kathleena up downstairs watching a movie. Kathleena decided that it was time for bed and she went upstairs.

"James, listen to me, you have to tell her soon. Did you think of getting her anything for Christmas?" Charlotte said.

"I have something. I was just wanting to be alone," James said.

"Then now would be your best bet."

He got up and followed Kathleena upstairs. She was already changed and getting ready to get into bed when he knocked on her door. She opened it and was surprised to see that it was him standing there on the other side.

"Hey, everything alright?" Kathleena asked.

"Yeah, hold on, I got something for you," James said dashing down to his room and then returning with a small box.

"What is this?" Kathleena asked looking at it.

"Open it."

She opened the box and found a necklace with a red and yellow heart pendant. It was just big enough that she knew that is was from him.

"It's beautiful. I don't know what to say. Thank you!" Kathleena said taking it out of the box and put it on.

"No problem. Happy Christmas, Kathleena." James said kissing her cheek.

She felt her cheeks get hotter and saw that James was getting red as well. _James blushing? That is something new._ Kathleena thought.

"Um, I kinda have something to ask you," James said.

"What is it?" Kathleena replied with butterflies in her stomach.

"Can I borrow that book you finished? I really need to study for my O. ."

"Oh, sure," Kathleena said walking over to her desk and getting the book from it. "I'm still looking though things in it, but Potions seems easy enough. I really have to look at my other subjects anyways. Is that everything?"

James had to think for a second. Kathleena looked at him for a moment and felt the butterflies go away and the color in her face go down. She figured that it would never happen the way that she wanted it to happen.

"Good night, Leena," James said.

"Night, James."

The two went their separate ways. The rest of their break was not as eventful. When Kathleena tried to call her grandparents, they told her that they didn't want to talk to her after what she did to their son. She thought it was fair.

"Eve, I don't know why he won't ask me. I think he is afraid that I would say no," Kathleena said falling down onto her bed.

"I feel like we have had this conversation before," Evelyn said laughing.

"It's because we have! Why are boys so difficult?"

The two laughed about the situation and decided to get some rest before classes started again. In her dreams she felt like she was in a fight. When looking around in her dream, she was on the Quidditch grounds. It was Elizabeth. She was here and was not going anywhere. Kathleena shot up and woke up Evelyn.

"Get James. I'll meet you there. No time to waste, please," Kathleena whispered.

"What?" Evelyn said in a half-sleep.

"Elizabeth is here. I don't know what she wants but I want her gone or at least to understand what has changed."

Evelyn shot up and knew what she needed to do. Kathleena left for the grounds and knew that the other two would be close behind her. Upon her arrival, she saw the face again that she didn't want to see.

"I see you found me," Elizabeth said.

"What do you want?" Kathleena said drawing her wand.

"Something you can never have."

"I know that you are upset that the Malfoy's didn't accept you. Just think, what are you trying to change if you do the same to me, or to James, or to Scorpius? It will never change anything. If anything, you are letting them win! Let their blood show that they are tainted. I can say this! I am related to a Malfoy, that is why I was almost placed in Slytherin. It felt that blood running though me, but it saw another thing too. It was my bravery."

"Brilliant speech, but I still want to see you suffer from not having you love, love you back."

"Wait. You put something on to James didn't you. That is why he hasn't been able to really tell me how he feels, even though everyone can see what he feels for me."

"Exactly. How does it feel when you get so close to him saying it and he doesn't."

"It hurts, but guess what. It only makes me thing that you have had something to do with it and why he has been so hesitant. I'm not afraid of you. I want you to just live in peace and not cause anymore problems."

"I can't do that."

At that moment, James and Evelyn showed up at the grounds and stopped. They looked over and saw Scorpius. Evelyn heard everything that Kathleena said to Elizabeth. It really did explain a lot about him not telling her how he felt about her.

"Leena, look out!" James said as Elizabeth started to fling curses at her. Kathleena dodged them and Evelyn started to support her. Something came into Kathleena's mind that made her think that it would be just crazy enough to work.

"James can you cast a Patronus with me?" Kathleena asked as she ducked for cover from spells.

"Sure," James said.

At the same time they stood up and both cast the spell, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Evelyn didn't know what she was looking at but knew when the spell was over, there was nothing left of Elizabeth. Almost as if she was a Dementor, but she wasn't.

"Come with us right away, all of you!" The headmistress yelled.

Now they were in real trouble. They just hoped that their punishment wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
